A Bundle of Joy
by Happyyy
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are assigned to an unusual mission by Lady Tsunade. Will this unusual mission change how they see each other? Will they discover something about the other person, that they didn't see in them before? Mainly NaruSaku pairing, plus other minor pairings that I like.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hey everyone! It's time for a new story :D I wrote a prologue but it turned out to be very very long. So I decided to split the prologue into two parts :)**

**So enjoy the first part of the prologue of my new story, A Bundle Of Joy!**

**Please don't forget to review this story! **

**Summary: **Naruto and Sakura are assigned to an unusual mission by Lady Tsunade. Will this unusual mission change how they see each other? Will they discover something about the other person, that they didn't see in them before? Mainly NaruSaku pairing, plus other minor pairings that I like.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**A Bundle of Joy**

It was night time in the land of fire, there were two shadowy figures just outside the gates of Konoha.

"So this is the best protection the famous Konoha could come up with?"

"Yes, and that's what worries me… How can we be so sure our own baby will be properly looked after and protected after?"

"I understand your concerns dear, but this is no time to be picky. We've got to drop our baby off somewhere, and this happens to be the closest village for miles around. I'm sure he'll be just fine. Besides, do we really have a choice?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right…" the voice sighed sadly.

With their conversation over, they made the short jump the rest of the way to the ground, both figures landing in a crouched position firmly on their feet.

The shorter one stood up first and reached into her cloak, pulling from it a small bundle wrapped tightly in a warm blanket.

Lifting up the still and quiet bundle so that it was level with her face, she placed a tender sweet kiss on the tiny creature's forehead, before hugging it gently yet firmly then handing it over to her taller male counterpart.

Taking the bundle from his saddened wife, he also placed a gentle kiss on the tiny thing's forehead and gave the fragile cloth-wrapped thing, before creeping forward, followed closely by his wife, and placing the bundle at the foot of the giant fortress on the ground.

"Goodbye, Sam. Take care, little one," the woman's sweet voice whispered, tears beginning to form in her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Be good, kid. We'll always be watching out for you, no matter what happens to us, or where we are... And if we can, we'll return for you one day," the male voice whispered, his own cerulean blue eyes beginning to well up with barely contained his unsheded tears.

The female figure quickly swiped the clear liquid from her eyes and stifled a few sniffles, "Then I guess we should go now…"

"Yes, we must. It's for the best, dear, you'll see."

"I hope you're right…" she whispered softly as they leapt back into the safety and cover of the massive forest green treetops.

They stopped at the same time, glancing back down see the tiny bundle they'd left behind at the village gates, waiting quietly to be discovered whenever someone should happen to pass by and see it lying there, on the cold dirt ground.

But, who knew when that would be...

"What say we help them along a bit?" the female asked hopefully.

"Sure, I guess it couldn't hurt right? I mean it is rather cold tonight. Even with those blankets, I'd still prefer he be someplace inside the village boundaries safe, dry and warm," the male agreed.

With that, they both threw a kunai's wrapped in paper bombs onto the ground making a loud sound.

They watched in shared silence with looks of satisfaction when the two slumbering guards suddenly awoke with looks of surprise, pain and annoyance plastered clearly on their faces.

"Just what the hell what that!?" yelled one.

"I don't know, but it sounds like an explosion!" his companion replied.

" Let's hurry and find where it's coming from, do a quick patrol of the borders, and then hurry and get back to slee…umm, I mean get back to our night watch duty… Yeah, that…" the first said.

His companion nodded, and they both left their post and split up to locate the source of the explosion.

However, they forgot all about locating the source, when the first guard literally stumbled, over a wrapped little bundle that had been left behind just moments ago.

Stopping down to exam the tiny bundle of blankets, the guard out of curiosity, picked it up to further inspect the strange cloth wrapped item.

Pulling back the hood of the blankets a bit, he was just able to make out the tiny shape of a head in the dark. Alarmed, he called out to his comrade, "Whoa! Come and look at this!"

"Wh… What is it? Did you find out who threw those paper bombs?" his companion asked as he came running over.

"No, but I think I found something even more surprising…" the guard replied.

"What, what is it!?"

"Here, see for yourself," he said, handing the bundle to his slightly flustered friend.

"I… It's a baby! How'd it get out here!?"

"I don't know, but I think we should go take it to the Hokage right away, she'll probably know what to do. Besides, the Hokage's supposed to be the first one to know when something's going on around here,"

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go!" the other guard commanded.

"But wait, we can't both go. One of us has to stay behind and look for more suspicious activity."

"Then you stay. I'll go take the kid to Hokage."

"Well, if you insist… I can't pass you up on that offer. I'm too tired to make the trip all the way to the Hokage tower and back anyways."

"Right, then, it's decided. I'll go and deliver the squirt to the Hokage's tower right away!" The stealthy ninja darted off toward the Hokage tower disappearing over some far off rooftops.

ooooo

The Hokage stared down in shock at the little baby that had just been placed in her arms, "W…What did you say happened again exactly?" she questioned.

She had initially been sleeping peacefully in her room at the Hokage Tower, like most other citizens of Konoha were in their homes, seeing as it was still barely past the early midnight hour.

When she had been awoken by a rather frantic jonin that'd been spouting gibberish about finding something or other wrapped in cloth while on border patrol.

Though the news seemed urgent enough, the Hokage had still remained half-asleep and very cranky up until the moment the squirming little baby was placed carefully in her expectantly outstretched hand, the other placed squarely on her hip in annoyance as she glowered at the poor ninja for disturbing her precious slumber.

At that second she had snapped awake completely and her undivided attention was placed on the man delivering the startling news.

"I was guarding the gates with my partner when we heard an explosion and decided to investigate. However, upon arriving at the scene, we found only a small bundle wrapped in cloth lying on the ground near the gates. And as you can see, it turned out to be more than just a discarded bundle of blankets..." he concluded, staring solemnly at the Hokage.

She curiously unraveled the blankets a little, and pulled back the hood to reveal the tiny face of a rosy-cheeked, blurry-eyed infant.

As the two adults continued to stare at the baby, he gave a soft cute yawn.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a quiet, unsure voice saying, "L… L… Lady Tsunade…what d-do you think it is?"

There was a noticeable pause for a few moments as Tsunade carefully contemplated what would be the best way to respond.

Finally, she said after some time, her eyes traveling from the sleepy and inquisitive face of the young toddler to the vigilant and expectant one of the fidgety shinobi.

"Return to your post and carry out the remainder of your shift as planned. You've fulfilled your duty to see that she arrived here safely, and I thank you for your attentiveness. I'll handle things from here," she concluded firmly.

The ninja quickly bowed before the village leader and mumbled one last farewell before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Once he was gone, Tsunade stared down at the innocent face of the apparently orphaned child and couldn't help but smile a little.

The baby was actually quite cute. But there was still the matter of what to do about the situation…Her expression changed to a small frown and a heavy sigh escaped her full lips, "Well, I'll sleep on it and figure out what I want to do next in the morning."

Curious green orbs blinked, giving the hokage the same innocent look as he made a quiet gurgling noise.

Tsunade carried the small child back to her room and quietly closed the door, before settling them both in for the night.

ooooo

**Well that's all for part one of my prologue for my new story :) I really hoped that everyone enjoyed this new story of mine.**

**The second part will come out in a few days! So don't forget to review!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Oh man are you readers awesome! :D I got so many reviews, favorites, and follows in one day. I would like to thank everyone who did that :)**

**I was going to upload this in a few days but since you I got so many I decided that as a present I'm going to upload the second part of the prologue! So here it is, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: **Naruto and Sakura are assigned to an unusual mission by Lady Tsunade. Will this unusual mission change how they see each other? Will they discover something about the other person, that they didn't see in them before? Mainly NaruxSaku pairing, plus other minor pairings that I like.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON PART ONE OF THE PROLOGUE ooo**

Finally, she said after some time, her eyes traveling from the sleepy and inquisitive face of the young toddler to the vigilant and expectant one of the fidgety shinobi.

"Return to your post and carry out the remainder of your shift as planned. You've fulfilled your duty to see that she arrived here safely, and I thank you for your attentiveness. I'll handle things from here," she concluded firmly.

The ninja quickly bowed before the village leader and mumbled one last farewell before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Once he was gone, Tsunade stared down at the innocent face of the apparently orphaned child and couldn't help but smile a little.

The baby was actually quite cute. But there was still the matter of what to do about the situation…Her expression changed to a small frown and a heavy sigh escaped her full lips, "Well, I'll sleep on it and figure out what I want to do next in the morning."

Curious green orbs blinked, giving the hokage the same innocent look as she made a quiet gurgling noise.

Tsunade carried the small child back to her room and quietly closed the door, before settling them both in for the night.

ooooo

**A Bundle of Joy**

The next morning…

Shizune woke up bright and early, fully refreshed and ready to start the day. She climbed out of bed and rearranged the sheets back into their orderly fashion, gently picking up her pet pig and placing the small sow back in her basket on the floor beside the corner of the bed.

Sometimes, the little pig would crawl into the medic's bed during the night and snuggle into the comforting warmth sleeping next to her human companion provided.

After heading down the hall for a quick shower, and then returning to her room to finish dressing, she exited her room once again to go and find her mentor.

She arrived at the Hokage's bedroom door and slowly raised her knuckles to knock on the piece of wood, when it suddenly swung open with a loud bang, causing the startled medic to jump back in surprise as she stared with wide eyes at her seemingly agitated mistress.

She began to carefully appraise the older woman with concerned eyes.

Her normally shiny blonde hair was unusually dull looking and disheveled, her bright, confident eyes looked droopy and tired from lack of proper sleep, the corners of her mouth sagged in a sleepy frown and her fine cheekbones seemed sunken in.

Somehow, the Hokage appeared… Older… And… Frailer than before, and it greatly worried her assistant.

It was like she'd aged twenty years overnight or like her true age had finally caught up with her.

"Tsu… Tsunade …! Wh… What happened to you? Y… Y… You look terrible! Are you feeling alright?" In her panic over the other woman, Shizune had still yet to notice the wiggling bundle clutched firmly against her mistress's large arm.

Tsunade slowly lifted her brown eyes to meet the panicked ones of her assistant, and a small smile formed on her lips, followed by a low, sinister chuckle, "Heh, I've definitely felt better."

At this point Shizune was thoroughly disturbed by the dark look in her teacher's eyes and the creepy smile that seemed to be frozen in place, not to mention the chillingly calm tone of her voice.

She knew first hand from years of traveling together that Tsunade was by no means, a morning person, especially after a whole night of drinking.

Still, she found her behavior to be odd and discomforting. "I… I'm sorry to h… Hear that… I'm… I… is there anything I c…c…can do to help," Shizune offered.

"Hmm…well, since you mentioned it…there is one thing you could definitely do for me," the Hokage trailed off coyly.

"W… What's that… M… My Lady…?"

"For starters... DO SOMETHING WITH THIS LITTLE BRAT!" And there it was— the heated outburst she'd been anxiously waiting for…

But what was that she'd said about 'little brat'…?

Shizune soon got her answer however, when the acute sound of a baby crying filled the room, and Tsunade's tired face crinkled up in further annoyance.

"I don't know what to do! I tried feeding you, changing you, and burping you…who knew child care could be this troublesome?" she sighed in frustration.

Shizune continued to stare in awe before finally mustering up the courage to speak, "L… Lady… Tsu…Tsunade…w… who… what is…"

"This" Tsunade hissed, looking up at her assistant with darkened half-lidded eyes. "Is the main cause of my lack of sleep last night, and currently, the biggest PAIN I've ever had to deal with!"

Shizune gulped quietly, taking a shaky breath before saying, "Um…Lady Tsunade…if you want, I could…" she stopped to breathe again.

Not sure what she was about to say might lead to, but before she could finish, Tsunade hurriedly placed the tiny infant in her hands without any further hesitation.

"Here," she muttered crossly, "Maybe you'll have better luck than I did…just see to it that _it _is taken care of until I can think of something else…"

Then she started to walk away, Shizune stared after her blankly for a minute, before looking down at the baby

She heard whimpering, and by the time she stopped to see what was wrong, the infant had burst forth with a series of high-pitched wails loud enough to make the dead want to cover their ears.

"Wh… What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked frantically, staring down at the baby with fearful eyes.

"Uh…I know, it's almost lunch time…and Lady Tsunade said you wouldn't eat this morning. Maybe you're hungry now. I'll see if I can find anything suitable for a baby to eat."

She turned around, heading toward the walk-in pantry where all the Hokage's food supplies were kept.

She flicked on the light and looked around, moving swiftly as the loud wailing persisted, cooing soft words in an effort to soothe the disgruntled child as she went she managed to find several cans of different types of vegetables.

She wasn't really sure if it was the best thing to feed an infant, but since it was all they had on hand it would have to do.

With the child still clutched tightly to her chest she emptied several of the small cans into the blender and turned it on puree.

When it was done, she dumped the food, now nothing but mush, into a bowl and grabbed a small spoon, propping the child up in the middle of the counter.

"Open wide, here comes the choo choo," she cooed, raising the spoon of strained carrots up to the tiny boy's mouth. Curiously, she watched the spoon with wide eyes before opening his mouth to be fed.

Shizune beamed widely, "That's a good gi…" she stopped as the infant's tiny face scrunched up into what could only be described as disgust.

He spit the mashed vegetables back out, right into the poor assistant's face.

Seeing her current caretaker's face splattered with food was rather amusing to the infant, and she giggled cutely, clapping her hands in glee.

"Okay…" Shizune began slowly, wiping her face off with a nearby rag, "Let's try this again, shall we?" And so she did, only for it to have the same results.

One spoonful after another was spat back out into the dark-haired woman's face, until the bowl was empty, the countertop was a mess and her patience had almost reached its limits.

She scooped up the baby once again, not even bothering to wipe the rest of the orange mush from her face as she made her way out of the kitchen and down the hall to the Hokage's office.

When she got there, she was so overwhelmed she didn't bother to even knock as she kicked the door open since her hands were full of baby, only to find the Hokage slouched over on her desk, snoring softly, a stack of unfinished paperwork and a half-empty bottle of sake beside her.

Her eye twitched in annoyance as she stalked toward the sleeping Hokage, shifting the baby over in her arms as she sucked in a large breath and yelled, "Wake up, Lady Tsunade!"

The Hokage was jolted awake with a start, drool leaking from the corner of her mouth as she gazed around frantically, before her brown eyes finally landed on her agitated assistant.

Standing there with one hand on her hip and the other clutching the child, who was holding onto her robe and glancing down at the blond woman curiously.

"Oh Shizune, it's just you…" she muttered, massaging her forehead, "Did you find a way to take care of that… Little problem like I asked you?"

The assistant could feel her face heating up in indignation as she struggled to control the outburst that threatened to escape her mouth.

"Lady Tsunade…don't you think it'd be best if you looked for some kind of _solution_ instead of getting drunk and falling asleep?" she bit out in exasperation.

Tsunade made a face between a scowl and a pout, "Hmph… easy for _you_ to say, but I didn't get any sleep last night, thanks to that…_brat_," she motioned one hand toward the bright-eyed little boy, who only blinked slowly at her.

The dark haired kunoichi frowned, "So…what should we do? You're busy enough now trying to catch up on all this paperwork as it is, and I've got my own medical duties. So... Neither one of us really has the time to take care of an infant… " Shizune said slowly, staring blankly ahead as if in thought.

"Hmm you got a point there" The Hokage studied the child in her assistant's arms a minute longer before picking up a pad with a list of names on it of available shinobi's.

An evil smirk made its way to the Hokage's face, "Shizune, I think I know what to do."

ooooo

**Prologue COMPLETE! I hope you liked it :D**

**Now I am in the process of writing the first chapter. It will be up in a few days.**

**So don't forget to review my story! More reviews = more inspiration = faster updates :)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hehe sorry if the me changing my pen name confuses you but yah I thought my old one was too long so I decided to shorten it up a bit :P **

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews I greatly appreciate it :D Also sorry for the short chapter but I promise that the next one will be longer. I actually am not sure what else I could put into this chapter…**

**So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of A Bundle of Joy!**

**Summary: **Naruto and Sakura are assigned to an unusual mission by Lady Tsunade. Will this unusual mission change how they see each other? Will they discover something about the other person, that they didn't see in them before? Mainly NaruxSaku pairing, plus other minor pairings that I like.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE PROLOGUE ooo**

"Lady Tsunade…don't you think it'd be best if you looked for some kind of _solution_ instead of getting drunk and falling asleep?" she bit out in exasperation.

Tsunade made a face between a scowl and a pout, "Hmph… easy for _you_ to say, but I didn't get any sleep last night, thanks to that…_brat_," she motioned one hand toward the bright-eyed little boy, who only blinked slowly at her.

The dark-haired kunoichi frowned. "So…what should we do? You're busy enough now trying to catch up on all this paperwork as it is, and I've got my own medical duties at the hospital to see to. Neither one of us really has the time to take care of an infant… " Shizune said slowly, staring blankly ahead as if in thought.

The Hokage studied the child in her assistant's arms a minute longer before picking up a pad with a list of names on it of available shinobi's.

An evil smile made its way to the hokage's face, "Shizune, I think I know what to do."

ooooo

**A Bundle of Joy**

**ooo NORMAL P.O.V. ooo**

Sakura cradled an 8 months old infant in her arms with Naruto next to her. It was such a cute sight to behold, Sakura was cooing at the baby and smiling and Naruto's arm around Sakura's shoulders and watching her cradle a baby in her arms.

"Naruto he's so adorable!" Sakura said lifting the baby up in the air and the baby giggled.

The baby was a boy and he had blonde hair and green eyes. His name is Sam.

Sakura hugged Sam and he giggled. Naruto watched as his friend/squad member play with the baby. He was carefully watching since he said he'll do this and he was part of this job.

He couldn't let Sakura do the work by herself but he didn't know what to do. He never experienced anything with babies before so he needed to learn.

"Naruto do you want to hold him?" Sakura asked looking at the young shinobi.

Naruto's eyes got wide as he swallowed, "H…Hold him…?" He asked nervously.

Sakura nodded smiling, "Yup, hold. Want to?" she asked holding him out to him.

Naruto's palms got sweaty as he slowly reached out to grab Sam.

"U…Uh… okay." He said grabbing the baby and putting him on his lap. He looked at Naruto with curiosity before smiling and giggling. This made Naruto relax and he smiled back.

Sakura awed as she looked at the two. They looked like father and son! "Naruto! You two are so cute!" she stated

"Thanks?" he said blushing.

Sakura giggled, "Thanks for doing this job with me, now you'll know what to do if you really do get a kid." Sakura pats his shoulder.

Naruto gulped and looked at Sakura.

"If I get a kid..?"

"Yup! I'm pretty sure you'll be a horrible father, now it's the time to practice!"

"Wow, thanks Sakura. . ." Naruto said.

Sakura just laughed, "Let's head to the restaurant! We promised to meet everyone for dinner today and I want to show Sam to everyone!" Sakura then grabbed Sam from Naruto and started heading off..

Naruto nodded as he grabbed his baby bag. The two pair left, looking like a married couple.

ooooo

Naruto and Sakura went down the street towards Konoha's all you can eat barbeque place. Sakura pushed a baby crib as Naruto carried the blue and brown baby bag.

Sam was fussing and whining in the crib. Even when Sakura gave him his binky and a toy. So Sakura went to plan B and picked him up, rocking him back and forth while keeping the blanket wrapped around him.

A soft smile came to Sakura's lips as she saw the giggling baby in her arms. She always loved kids, and she always dreamed of getting kids one day herself.

With the perfect guy… Namely Sasuke… And they would make the perfect family together... But then he had to go off with Orichimaru…

**ooo TO NARUTO ooo**

Naruto watched from the corner of his eye on how skilled Sakura is with kids. Sam just seemed to love her and for some reason and, _hate him_.

Yeah he wasn't a big fan of drooling and crying babies but he has a soft spot for them. He loves kids too and also dreams of having kids one day just like Sakura. But, whenever he gets near a baby he panics.

Everything that is in Naruto's head disappears and then he doesn't know what to do when he is near a baby. He just stands there waiting for the baby to stop crying or so make him disappear.

He can do everything that will keep the baby healthy and alive but all Sakura needs to do is never leave him alone with the baby even for a second or he'll blank out and freaking mess up everything.

Since Sakura doubts Naruto can handle taking care of the baby and thinks that he'll be a bad father, he'll just have to show her. Show her that she's wrong and that he'll become a great father. So maybe he'll learn something from her and become a great future father and husband one day.

'_He'll show Sakura… He'll show her good…_'

**ooo NORMAL P.O.V. ooo**

"Aren't you a happy baby?" Sakura asked cooing at him. He giggled and grabbed her finger squeezing it slightly.

Sakura laughed as she positioned him on her stomach, carrying him towards the restaurant, sitting up.

He still had his binky in his mouth and sucked on it, while grabbing onto Sakura's necklace.

"Is he heavy?" he asked.

"Nope, it's fine." She replied

"Alright, he just looks heavy…"

"Or is it that you want to hold him again? Isn't he adorable?" Sakura asked smiling and looking at the baby in her arms.

He was just so adorable that Sakura felt like she just wanted to pinch his cheeks and kiss him all over. But she wasn't his mother or he will cry over the pain she has caused the poor baby.

Naruto smiled as the baby gazed at him with his big green eyes. Naruto grinned at him and he smiled back.

Like father and son.

Sakura and Naruto entered the restaurant and Sakura covered Sam's ears and holding him close just in case yelling, screaming, or something was thrown to them.

The two made their way to the bar as Naruto parked the baby crib next to their seat.

Ino noticed them and greeted them smiling.

"Hi Naruto and forehead!" She waved at them.

"Hi Ino pig"

"Hey Ino"

"What's that in your hands?" Ino asked pointing at the blue blanket cover up in Sakura's arms. Sakura peeked at the baby and saw he was dozing off.

Sakura smiled and sighed, "I'll show you but promise not to squeal or you'll wake him."

"Wake him? Who is him?"

"Him" Sakura carefully pulled the blue blanket down as she showed Ino the sleeping baby and she gasped as she put her hand up to her lips.

Her eyes widen to the size of saucers and the mouth dropped to the ground as she looked at him and then back at Sakura.

Then from Sakura to Naruto to the baby. Her eyes darted between the three until something clicked in her head.

Blonde hair… Green eyes…

Naruto has blonde hair…

And Sakura has green eyes…

"IS HE YOUR KID!?"

ooooo

**Omg I feel so mean in giving you a cliffhanger there :P Oh well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of A Bundle of Joy.**

**Hehe I was thinking of a name for a baby and I couldn't think of anything so… I ended up just deciding to name it after me :)**

**Please review my story and tell me how I did :) The next chapter will probably be up in a few days!**

ooooo

**So I'll respond to some of your comments now: **

**mrgirmjaw: **Well Shizune can take care of a baby but Tsunade… She's just a drunk :P Also the baby was just being a bad baby and not behaving properly ;)

**Lizzy1987:** Well yah I could have done that but when I read other stories, I prefer shorter chapter than long ones, just in case I don't finish and I got to stop and do something. So that's why I go for the short 1000-3000 word chapters when I write. If I go over I just spilt it at where I think the best place it would be to split it up.

**A NaruSaku Lemon:** Lol I can't believe I made you laugh that hard :P Really appreciate the reviews.


	4. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews :D It really got me inspired to write so here chapter 2 and I hope everyone enjoys it. So don't forget to review :D**

**So here's the next chapter of A Bundle of Joy!  
**

**Summary: **Naruto and Sakura are assigned to an unusual mission by Lady Tsunade. Will this unusual mission change how they see each other? Will they discover something about the other person, that they didn't see in them before? Mainly NaruxSaku pairing, plus other minor pairings that I like.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

"What's that in your hands?" Ino asked pointing at the blue blanket cover up in Sakura's arms. Sakura peeked at the baby and saw he was dozing off.

Sakura smiled and sighed, "I'll show you but promise not to squeal or you'll wake him."

"Wake him? Who is him?"

"Him" Sakura carefully pulled the blue blanket down as she showed Ino the sleeping baby and she gasped as she put her hand up to her lips.

Her eyes widen to the size of saucers and the mouth dropped to the ground as she looked at him and then back at Sakura.

Then from Sakura to Naruto to the baby. Her eyes darted between the three until something clicked in her head.

Blonde hair… Green eyes…

Naruto has blonde hair…

And Sakura has green eyes…

"IS HE YOUR KID!?"

ooooo

**A Bundle of Joy**

"IS HE YOUR KID!?"

All heads snapped in there direction and both Naruto and Sakura could feel everybody in the restaurant staring at them.

"No Sakura! Why did you pick Naruto? I am so much more youthful!" Rock Lee cried out.

Now both Naruto and Sakura blushed at Ino's statement.

"NO!" they both yelled simultaneously.

"B… But… He looks just like you two… Blonde hair and green eyes…"

"No I'm telling you that's not it!" Sakura screamed blushing at the thought of her and naruto having a kid together, "I mean he's just my friend and team mate… Beside it's a special mission from the hokage…"

**ooo FLASHBACK ooo **

A certain blond shinobi was currently partaking in one of his favorite past-times…eating ramen down at the Ichiraku noodle shop with his teammate and favorite pink haired medic.

"Thanks for coming to lunch with me today, Sakura! Food always tastes better when you eat it with someone you like," he said after swallowing a large mouthful of noodles.

The kunoichi beside him simply smiled, giggling, "You're welcome, Naruto. Just don't eat too fast, or you'll give yourself indigestion again." she reminded lightly.

At this, Naruto turned away, pouting, his arms crossed over his chest stubbornly.

"Bah! It wasn't the ramen that did it, Sakura! I just drank some bad milk that time. Ramen could never make me sick, no matter how much I eat!" the blond ninja declared adamantly.

Sakura sighed, shaking her head before taking a small sip of her drink and continuing to pick at her ramen.

The truth was she wasn't really all that hungry, but Naruto had insisted upon her joining him for lunch, since they hadn't had the chance to eat together in several weeks with him being busy training constantly under Lady Tsunade at the hospital.

She wanted to make her self somewhat useful because it seemed as if she was dead weight, every time they would go on a mission.

So of course when Naruto gave her the big, puppy dog eyed stare, she couldn't rightfully turn him down.

She turned toward her teammate and smiled fondly when she noticed him devouring the hot noodles without a care in the world.

It reminded her of the old days when team seven would come and share a leisurely meal together after a successful mission, or sometimes after long training sessions.

Then a small white slug with a blue stripe that looked like a mini replica of the Hokage's summon creature, Katsuya, suddenly appeared, interrupting her train of thought.

Naruto seemed not to notice the slimy creature as he continued to slurp down his ramen with vigor, but Sakura had no choice but to acknowledge its presence…

Since it has appeared right in the middle of her bowl of miso, causing an aggravated twitch to appear under her eye.

Sensing that it had somehow offended her, the invertebrate gave a polite bow, or as close to bowing as it could possibly get, before speaking in a shy, squeaky voice barely above a whisper, "Sakura, the Hokage requests your presence in her office at once. Please bring Naruto with you also"

The young woman sighed, her eyes now rolled upwards, where they remained briefly, before returning to the small animal in front of her.

"Alright, I'm coming right now. Thank you." she returned just as politely, making sure not to let any of her annoyance leak out into her tone, as not to scare the already nervous slug.

The slug squeaked a small "Okay" signifying that she'd heard before poofing off in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura turned toward Naruto, one hand resting on her cheek as she took in the sight of the blond loudly and messily inhaling the steaming food.

"Naruto…" she started, sighing.

"Hmm?" He turned to her, ramen still hanging from his lips and chopsticks poised at the ready above his bowl.

"We've been summoned. We have to go to the Hokage's office"

"Aww…" he seemed to whine, his cheeks still bulging with food, "Now…?"

"Yes, now," the pink-haired medic replied calmly, taking out the tab necessary to pay for their meal before grabbing the blond shinobi by the arm and dragging him off.

He gave one last depressed look at his unfinished bowl of ramen, before resigning himself with a humble bow of his head, allowing himself to be dragged along for the rest of the trip to the tower.

Shizune came rushing back into the Tsunade's office, looking decidedly jaded as she stooped over slightly, still holding the infant clutched to her chest with one arm, her other hand placed on her knees.

She had cleaned herself and the baby off, managing to wrap the child in a light blue cloth which she'd hastily cut and fashioned into clothing that was small enough for a baby to wear.

"Ah, Shizune, you're just in time…" she said, nodding.

"Naruto and Sakura should be here any…" she panted out, before being interrupted.

Suddenly, a loud cry of "Tsunade baa chan!" was heard before the door was flung open and Naruto came bursting in, followed of course, by a very aggravated pink-haired medic.

"Naruto, pipe down! You can't yell in the Hokage's office like that!" she scolded, swatting him over the head.

"Aww… Sakura…" he whined, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Ahem," Tsunade cleared her throat pointedly, disrupting their childish behavior, "Sakura, Naruto, I've called you both here for a very important reason," she began, motioning for Shizune, still carrying the cloth-wrapped bundle, to come closer.

She did, and when the Hokage stood up to receive the infant, passed it over to her carefully.

Sakura and Naruto peered intently at the slightly squirming bundle in Tsunade's arms, their brows furrowing up in confusion.

"Hey, what's that?" Naruto asked curiously tentatively stepping towards the blond woman's desk.

"This" the Hokage said, drawing back the hood of the blanket to reveal the cute baby, "is your newest mission."

The room was silent after this announcement, save for the quiet sounds of the baby cooing softly.

Time seemed to stand still for Naruto and Sakura as they stared incredulously at the Hokage and the small child, until, finally, the pink-haired kunoichi broke the silence.

"T… Tsunade sensei… What are we… How could we possibly…I mean, it's uh…A _baby_?" she rambled, trying to form an intelligible sentence.

"Yes, Sakura, it is in fact a baby. She was found outside the village late last night by one of the shinobi on border patrol. As of right now, there's no telling where she came from, who her family is" she shifted the babe higher on her arm, while gesturing towards the light, cream-colored ears atop her head.

As if noticing this for the first time, Naruto stepped forward in shock, wide blue eyes staring straight at the small appendages standing erect among the soft down of hair on the baby's head.

He looked at them for some time, unblinking, before finally reaching out a hand to gently graze his thumb and forefinger across the infant's cheeks, earning him a giggle.

Naruto, despite his previous befuddlement, couldn't help but grin at this and, found himself rubbing his cute chubby cheek, causing the baby to make more short, sweet giggles to escape the baby's mouth as a result.

Sakura stepped forward at the sound of the child's laughter, and also to get a closer look at the little boy.

"Aww… She's so cute," she gushed at seeing the infant's rosy cheeked face.

Cooing at the baby and tickling his tiny button nose with a forefinger, she felt herself melting to the sweet temptation induced simply from looking into his eyes.

Smiling wordlessly, the Hokage shifted the boy into her young apprentice's arms, watching as the two continued to interact with her and marveling at how well they all seemed to fit together.

"Anyway, you two are the only ones I can trust with this assignment. Naruto, you are most likely to sympathize with her condition and make sure no harm comes to her, and Sakura can help keep you in check if she needs to."

"W…What? But Tsunade sensei... You don't mean? I mean, he's cute and all, but..._us_?" Sakura replied, clearly baffled.

"Yes, you Sakura." her mentor replied firmly, "I should mention that this mission is mandatory, and reflects your ability to adapt to change as a shinobi of the leaf"

"I... Understand." Sakura sulked.

Naruto on the other hand only scratched the back of his head, "Hehe... Sure… I guess we could take care of a kid for a while. I mean, how hard could it be?"

**ooo FLASHBACK ENDS ooo**

"Oh so that's what happened"

Kiba started to laugh, "I can't believe the hokage unloaded a baby on you guys, that's hilarious."

Rock Lee wiped his forehard, "I'm so relieved but why didn't Lady Tsunade pick me for this mission instead? I am way more youthful then Naruto."

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"So Sakura may I see the baby?" Ino asked.

"Sure," Sakura said while carefully handing the baby over to Ino.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Ino with his green eyes which maked Ino gasp and squeal.

"He's so cute!"

"I know right!" Sakura smiled.

Ino handed Sam back to Sakura and she adjusted him in her arms. He leaned his head against her shoulder as he started to fall asleep again.

"Are you two acting like a mom and dad?"

"What's with the choice of words? We're just babysitting this baby for a month." Naruto said knitting his eyebrows together.

Sakura laughed as she looked at Naruto, moving side to side, rocking, to help Sam fall asleep easier.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just so funny how you said it."

"How was it funny?"

"It just was," Sakura said smiling.

Naruto grinned at her, "You're a bit weird today" Naruto said poking her forehead and Sakura pouted at him as she turned away from him. Naruto just sighed and smiled at her.

'_She's so cute'_ he thought.

Then they heard Sam yawn and started to fall asleep in Sakura's arm.

"Well… We are going to go home now. You now put Sam to sleep now"

"Okay bye forehead"

"Bye Sakura"

Then the rest of the gang said their goodbyes and Naruto and Sakura left heading towards one of their homes.

ooooo

**Chapter two is complete and I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Please don't forget to review my story please!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Okay first of all I have read a lot of your reviews and I'm so sorry I didn't notice what I did. By accident I switched the baby's gender between male and female absent mindedly. I did not mean to do that but I did for some reason when I was writing it.**

**I probably wasn't fully paying attention when I was typing really fast so I made mistakes. Sorry if it confused anyone but the baby is a **_**boy**_**. I re read all my chapters and I believe that I fixed all my mistakes, you know changed she to he, girl to boy, etc…**

**Okay so now that, that's cleared up I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and told me about the mistakes I made.**

**So because of how I got some of you confusing I would like to repay everybody with this extra long chapter which is 2621 words without any author notes. **

**So enjoy and please don't forget to review my story!**

**Summary: **Naruto and Sakura are assigned to an unusual mission by Lady Tsunade. Will this unusual mission change how they see each other? Will they discover something about the other person, that they didn't see in them before? Mainly NaruxSaku pairing, plus other minor pairings that I like.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

Sakura laughed as she looked at Naruto, moving side to side, rocking, to help Sam fall asleep easier.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just so funny how you said it."

"How was it funny?"

"It just was," Sakura said smiling.

Naruto grinned at her, "You're a bit weird today" Naruto said poking her forehead and Sakura pouted at him as she turned away from him. Naruto just sighed and smiled at her.

'_She's so cute'_ he thought.

Then they heard Sam yawn and started to fall asleep in Sakura's arm.

"Well… We are going to go home now. You now put Sam to sleep now"

"Okay bye forehead"

"Bye Sakura"

Then the rest of the gang said their goodbyes and Naruto and Sakura left heading towards one of their homes.

ooooo

**A Bundle of Joy**

The two teammates just left the all you can eat barbeque place where they had just met up with their friends and told them about their new mission.

They walked side by side through the village streets, new _"mission"_ now in tow.

Naruto glanced over to his pink haired teammate, who was preoccupied with the baby in her arms and cooing at him.

"Hey Sakura, what do you think we should do now?" Naruto asked, folding his arms behind his head casually like he normally does.

The pinkette looked up, blinking in thought as she brought the baby higher up in her arms, "Well the first thing we probably need to do, is go shopping for everything we'll need while we're taking care of her. Tsunade gave you enough money to cover everything, didn't she?"

Naruto nodded, then he pulled out a plain white envelope for his suits pocket that contained enough money for whatever baby supplies they could possibly need.

"Here it is! Uhh... Now let's see... Baby's need... Diapers, bottles and milk, right?" the blond scratched his head in thought.

He didn't know very much about children, but how hard could it be if so many people in the world had kids?

Sakura tilted her head, a small frown on her face as she shifted the cooing baby into one arm.

"That's not all," she replied, holding up a finger as if she were giving a lecture, "Don't forget all the other things like toys, clothes, a crib, bath supplies, blankets, shoes, a changing ta…"

Naruto felt his head spinning as the pink haired kunoichi continued to list off every baby necessity she could think of.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Sakura! That's a long list!"

She sighed, shaking her head slightly, "Well, you're the one that said it would be easy."

Narrowing her green eyes in concentration, she searched the streets for just the right store. "Now, let's see where we should head first..."

She finally spotted a large store to their right called "Babies R Us", a well known store that sold a lot of the most fashionable and latest baby products around.

She gave a small smirk, '_Bingo__'_ she thought.

Sakura then grabbed Naruto's wrist, still holding the infant in one arm, "Come on Naruto. Let's stop here first," she told him, pulling him toward the store without waiting for a response.

"Eh? W… Wha... Sakura… Slow down!"

ooooo

The unlikely couple had just stepped into the store and immediately as looked around the store their eyes went wide in shock.

Not only was it huge, but filled with everything baby related you could possibly imagine. Not to mention all the happy looking customers, happily scanning the aisles for whatever it was they needed to buy.

"Wow..." Naruto finally breathed out.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed.

There was so much that they almost didn't know where to start, and it was a little intimidating.

"Uhh… Sakura where do we start first?"

"Well obvi… Umm I'm not sure"

Just then, as if sent by some miracle, a cheerful looking employee walked over to greet them.

She long blonde hair nd blue eyes just like Naruto. She wore jeans pants and a white t-shirt under her apron with the company's logo on it. She almost had a name tag that said 'Hi my name is Ferris' clipped onto her apron.

"Hello, welcome to Baby R Us!" she smiled, "What can I help you with today?"

Sakura smiled somewhat nervously, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed for some reason. But why would that be? She was only shopping for baby supplies with Naruto… Oh right…

The blonde scratched the back of his head, a grin plastered on his face, "Uh, yeah...where are your baby bottles and stuff?" he asked.

Ferris turned her attention to the blonde haired shinobi, and Sakura felt her right eye twitch slightly as she noticed the girl's smile seem to go from friendly to flirtatious.

"Oh, it's down that aisle to the left, right near that sign that says 'toys and bottles'." She said, pointing to the direction the aisle was in, "Want me to show you where it is?" she fluttered her long eyelashes seductively at Naruto.

Naruto cringed slightly, feeling his pink-haired teammate's aura turn slightly dangerous. "Erm... Thanks but that's okay. I think we got it!" he said quickly, rushing off in the direction she had pointed.

Sakura watched him go, inwardly fuming. '_How dare that... That __**slut**__ flirt with Naruto right in front of me like that!_' she thought angrily, steam coming out of the top of her head.

All of a sudden, realizing what she'd been thinking, she mentally smacked herself in the face, shaking her head to rid it off such intrusive thoughts.

'_What's wrong with me? I mean sure, Naruto _has _gotten pretty handsome in the past few years while he was training with that perv, but it's not like I like him or anything. Why should I care of some __**slut**__ tries to flirt with him?_' she scolded herself in her mind.

"Miss? Hello? Are you okay?" she was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up to see the brown-haired girl staring at her skeptically, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Did you need any help?" she asked again, though somewhat less enthusiastically than before. Sakura tried to ignore the change in attitude, and instead forced a sweet smile.

"No, no, I'm fine, thank you though." She faked a short laugh for good measure before walking off in the direction that Naruto had gone in.

She gave a brief glance behind her once she was a safe enough distance away, still somewhat irritated by the employee's flirty behavior toward her blond-haired friend and teammate.

'_Slut..._' she thought, placing the little infant in a shopping cart and entering the clothing section.

The little baby in her arms cooed, blowing spit bubbles and giggling as they popped, oblivious to her new _'mother's'_ agitated mood.

**(A/N: Hehe I just had to get someone to hit on Naruto and make Sakura jelly XD)**

ooooo

Meanwhile, Naruto sighed with relief after seeing the sales girl and Sakura were no longer in sight.

Naruto started to feel… Somewhat awkward, noticing how the atmosphere had taken a sharp turn when the sales girl had started flirting with him. Not that he had any interest in her or anything.

But the question was why had Sakura gotten so upset?

Usually she only got that way when some random guy tried to hit on her or Sai made a _comment_ about her forehead or called her _ugly_ or _big_.

It couldn't be that Sakura had been _jealous_… Could it?

The very thought was almost enough to make him choke on his own spit. Sakura only saw him as a friend…

He regarded her as not only the girl of his dreams, but also his best friend and team mate, and would readily do anything if he thought it would make her happy.

Naruto sighed. '_I just hope she's not mad at me now..._' he thought nervously as he scanned the shelves, looking at all the different types of toys, bottles, and various other baby accessories for their new _'mission'_.

He had just picked up a plastic bottle with a blue rubber top and a picture of a cute blue cat on the side, when a familiar voice called out to him.

"N… Naruto...?" he half turned, meeting eyes with a familiar dark blue haired girl holding a blanket and several toys in her arms, who stared back at him with wide eyes that clearly showed her current shock.

"Huh? Hinata...? So you back from your mission, you missed the gathering we had a couple of hours ago. You should have been there for the big news. So what are you doing here anyways?" the blond asked curiously.

Naruto studied the shy Hyuga with just as much surprise. He really didn't think that he would run into any of his friends here of all places.

Hinata felt her face growing warm suddenly as she stared at her long time not so secret crush.

Imagine running into Naruto, the guy who you liked for god knows how many years in a baby, store of all places! Talk about embarrassing...

"W… Well you see… I was just...g… Getting some things for K… Kurenai sensei's baby shower. You know, since she's pregnant with Asuma's baby" Hinata stuttered, trying hard not to fidget as she made direct eye contact with the hot blonde teen standing in front of her.

Naruto blinked slowly, before the information hit and a foxy grin settled onto his face. "Oh yeah, that's right!" he rubbed the back of his spiky blond head with one hand.

'_Speaking of which...what was he doing __**here**__, in a baby store, of all places_?' she thought.

Hesitantly, she opened her mouth to speak, fumbling over her words in embarrassment before finally managing to ask what had been on her mind.

"Umm, Naruto... W… What... Are you doing here?" she stuttered, avoiding his gaze, staring down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with him due to her shy nature.

Unknown to the heiress, Naruto flinched slightly, trying to find a good response. It had only just occurred to him how awkward this must seem, him browsing the aisles of a _baby_ store to one of his friends who didn't know about their _'mission'_.

He scratched the back of his head, glancing up at nothing in particular, "W-Well, you see...it's a funny story, really." he mumbled, laughing sheepishly.

The Hyuga blinked at him curiously, her pale face still dappled a cherry red. "Tsunade baa chan called me and Sakura!" he said super fast so it seemed as if it all at came at once.

"U... Umm... Sorry Naruto but… What did you say? I… I… Didn't understand what you said…" she asked as politely as possible, clear that she was confused.

The blond sighed, inhaling a large breath as he prepared to explain to Hinata.

Though before he could he was interrupted by a familiar female voice calling him, "Hey Naruto, I got the diapers, changing table, food, and clothes, so all we need now is the… Oh! ...Hinata?"

"Eh?" Naruto turned to see his Sakura staring at Hinata.

Hinata blinked looking the person standing at the end of the aisle they were in, that just called out to her long time crush.

Her expression turned into a look of shock when she saw the pinkette. "S… Sakura!" she squeaked in suprised.

"So Sakura, did you get all the clothes and stuff?" Naruto asked, grinning casually and stepping forward with his hands placed behind his head.

"Yeah I did. No thanks to you by the way. You had to run off and ditch me with that _slut_" She huffed and whispered the last part so neither of them couldn't hear it, shooting him a half-hearted glare at the poor blonde shinobi.

Unknown to the pair, Hinata was still watching them, her mouth wide open and her eyes as big as dinner plates at the scene she was witnessing at this very moment.

Then as she looked at Sakura, she noticed something that she didn't notice before. It looked like something was moving inside a blanket in Sakura's right arm.

"U… Umm… S… Sorry for interrupting…" she cut in to their conversation, "B… But what umm… Is that moving in your arms Sakura?

"Oh him? It's a baby" she said while removing the blanket over Sam's face so Hinata could see him clearly.

Hinata looked down to see a blonde haired, green eyed baby in the pinkettes arms…

'_Wait a second… Blonde hair… Green eyes… IT'S THEIR BABY!' _Hinata's face beside more red then a Kakashi's Sharingan and she fainted as the truth, well what she thought was the truth, dawned on her.

"Oh no Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto said with worry in his voice.

ooooo

It took about 30 minutes but finally Hinata woke in a daze.

"Where am…" she suddenly remembered what just happened and tears started to form on her face.

"Oh Hinata your awake" a voice said.

Hinata turned her head to the side to see the blonde shinobi with his pink haired partner holding a baby in her arms.

Hinata started to blush again and quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"Sorry about before I never finished telling you did I? Well…" he took a deep breath and bounced on the balls of his feet, "Tsunade baa chan gave us this mission and you see we have to be like 'parents' and take care of this baby until baa chan can figure out where he came from!" Naruto exclaimed proudly, motioning toward the smiling baby boy in his partner's arm who was sucking his tiny fist and staring at Hinata with curiosity.

Hinata's mouth fell open even more, and she instinctively raised a hand to cover it. Cautiously she glanced at the smiling baby boy, before looking at Sakura and Naruto, then back to the baby again.

She could feel the heat of her body increasing slowly as she stared, unable to find any words that would fit the situation.

Sakura's brow furrowed slightly in concern as she studied expression, "Hinata... Are you alright? You don't look so well."

"Yeah, you want Sakura to give you a check up? I mean she is a medical ninja and all" Naruto piped in.

Still the flustered Hinata didn't respond, but continued to stare blankly ahead of her. Her thought processing didn't quite seem to be working at the moment...

Naruto + Sakura = _Baby_...?

"Hey! Hinata... Hello?" Naruto slowly waved a hand in front of the red faced Hyuga, "Hey Hinata can you hear me?"

Without warning, the kunoichi's eyes rolled backward and as the dizziness overwhelmed her, gravity soon followed.

Sakura gasped and Naruto sweat dropped, scratching the back of his head and squinting. "Well, can't say I didn't see _that_ coming..." he mumbled with a sigh.

Hinata had fainted…

Again…

ooooo

"Do you think Hinata will be alright?" Sakura wondered aloud, sighing again as she held up a spoonful of yucky carrot baby food to Sam's quivering lips. He absolutely refused to eat the mushy _'carrots'_ they call baby food.

"Yeah for sure she's tough" Naruto answered back.

"Hm...well, I guess you're right..." Sakura sighed as she managed to get half the spoon's _'food'_ into the dribbling Sam's mouth, only to have the rest of it spit back out in her face.

He then proceeded to clap and giggle gleefully. Growling lightly under her breath, the pinkette grab a napkin to wipe her face clean with.

"Thanks for the meal!" Naruto yelled out as he finished his 30th bowl of ramen at his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's.

"Are you and Sam done eating too?"

"Well… I guess so… Since he really doesn't like the food"

"Why don't you try and feed him some ramen! I mean ev…" Sakura hit Naruto in the head and he fell to the ground face first and a huge brush appeared on his head, where Sakura had just hit him (Like in animes).

"Oww that hurt" Naruto rubbed the spot where Sakura had just hit him at, "What was that for Sakura?"

"You idiot! Baby's can't eat ramen" she said frustrated.

Naruto just grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh I didn't know that"

"Baka" she muttered.

Just then they heard the baby yawn as he started to snuggle into Sakura arm for warmth and he started to fall asleep.

"Looks like Sam is getting tried"

"Yah let's go h…"

Then it dawned on Sakura…

Where were they going to live?

ooooo

**I tried putting some hints towards NaruSaku and some comedy parts into this chapter :) I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter so please review :D**

**Btw the OC I put in for the sales girl, if you want to know what she looks like, just search up: The Legend of the Legendary Heroes Ferris**

**I just finished watching that anime and it was so sick. If you like action with romance (But there isn't too much romance like Inuyasha but it plays an important role in the plot especially near the end) and is set in a medieval setting it's the show for you. It is by far my favorite medieval setting anime.**

ooooo

**spiritwolf35: **That's actually a good idea, but for this story I'm not going to change anything.

**alley00p, Guest, X10AShadowfox, Chaon, mrgirmjaw: **Thanks for telling me about the mistake I made and for the nice review :) If you read my authors note in the beginning it will explain what happened and Sam, the baby, is a_** BOY**_.


	6. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all you're wonderful reviews :) I'm really happy to read all of them. So I hope you all enjoy chapter 4 of A Bundle of Joy.**

**Btw before I start this chapter, I just wanted to tell you that at the end of this chapter I will be making a small announcement, so if you want you can read it.**

**Summary: **Naruto and Sakura are assigned to an unusual mission by Lady Tsunade. Will this unusual mission change how they see each other? Will they discover something about the other person, that they didn't see in them before? Mainly NaruxSaku pairing, plus other minor pairings that I like.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

"Do you think Hinata will be alright?" Sakura wondered aloud, sighing again as she held up a spoonful of yucky carrot baby food to Sam's quivering lips. He absolutely refused to eat the mushy _'carrots'_ they call baby food.

"Yeah for sure she's tough" Naruto answered back.

"Hm...well, I guess you're right..." Sakura sighed as she managed to get half the spoon's _'food'_ into the dribbling Sam's mouth, only to have the rest of it spit back out in her face.

He then proceeded to clap and giggle gleefully. Growling lightly under her breath, the pinkette grab a napkin to wipe her face clean with.

"Thanks for the meal!" Naruto yelled out as he finished his 30th bowl of ramen at his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's.

"Are you and Sam done eating too?"

"Well… I guess so… Since he really doesn't like the food"

"Why don't you try and feed him some ramen! I mean ev…" Sakura hit Naruto in the head and he fell to the ground face first and a huge brush appeared on his head, where Sakura had just hit him (Like in animes).

"Oww that hurt" Naruto rubbed the spot where Sakura had just hit him at, "What was that for Sakura?"

"You idiot! Baby's can't eat ramen" she said frustrated.

Naruto just grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh I didn't know that"

"Baka" she muttered.

Just then they heard the baby yawn as he started to snuggle into Sakura arm for warmth and he started to fall asleep.

"Looks like Sam is getting tried"

"Yah let's go h…"

Then it dawned on Sakura…

Where were they going to live?

**A Bundle of Joy**

**(A/N: Just tell you, that in this part of the chapter, when ever Tsunade is speaking and theres a '…' then that means she either hiccupped or drank some of her sake due to her being drunk)**

"Hey… What are you guys… Doing back… Ere? I thought I... Sent you to take… Care of the lil problem..." she waved her finger drunkenly as she eyed them lazily, hiccupping in between her words.

"Yeah, well, you forgot one tiny little detail..." Sakura scowled, arms crossed over her chest. "Where are supposed to stay exactly?"

She frowned, though it appeared more of a childish pout that was on the pinkette's face.

She put the half empty bottle of sake down on her desk to study the blonde along with her pinkette apprentice.

"Well... Whyyy can't you stay some… Ere else?" she slurred impatiently.

"There is nowhere else Tsunade sensei..." she sighed shaking her head. The baby cooed complacently from her arms, while looking the drunken woman with interest.

"Then... Why don't you just… Stay together at Naruto's… Ouse..." she suggested blinking.

Naruto shot her a look, "My apartments too small and there's not enough room there for the three of us baa chan!"

Tsunade waved a hand in dismissal. "I don't wanna hear it… Find a way to may... Ke it work"

Naruto growled and clenched his jaw, as his fists curled up at his sides, "Listen baa chan, I don't care how much you've had to drink, but you'd better do something about this or I'll…"

Sakura quickly placed a tight hand over the blonde's mouth from behind before he could finish his sentence.

Naruto continued to mumble things into her hand before Sakura hissed at him to be quiet. Giving off an evil intent that finally got Naruto to shut up.

"Just shut up, Naruto and don't try to pick a fight with her when she's like this. Her strength is even deadlier when she's drunk... Trust me…" she ground out, as a bead of sweat trickled down Naruto's face.

The pink haired kunoichi shot a wide, tight smile at the still heavily drunk Hokage, who tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Hehe... Well, thanks for your help Tsunade sensei! Weee'lll just be going now... Bye!" Sakura said in a hurry, holding Sam in one arm while her other was wrapped around Naruto's neck in a choke hold as she dragged him backwards and out of the Hokage's office.

ooooo

After their talk with… A really… Really… Drunken Tsunade, they had ended up heading for Naruto's apartment.

"So Sakura do you want to grab some stuff before we go to my house?" he asked, putting his hands behind his head walking beside his partner.

"Umm no I'll just get my stuff tomorrow, it's getting late and Sam is sleeping" she answered.

"Okay then" They walked for another 10 minutes before finally reaching his apartment.

They walked into Naruto's apartment and after seeing the state of the apartment however… Her eyes grew the size of dinner plates and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Naruto!" she yelled, "This place is disgusting! How do you even live here?"

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry Sakura, I… Forgot to clean" Naruto stuttered in fear because of the evil aura his partner was emitting.

Sakura sighed and decided that some serious cleaning was in order, along with a trip to the market to restock on food since all he had was expired milk and several cups of instant ramen.

Sakura settling for a less than satisfying dinner of instant ramen, they had quickly cleaned and set everything up as much as possible.

Sakura putting up the high chair and put all the cans and jars of baby food and formula in the kitchen cabinets, while Naruto insisted he assemble Sam's crib.

Sakura heard Sam crying and she rushed over to him, "What's wrong Sam?" she asked the little baby when just then she heard his stomach grumble.

"Oh you must be hungry" she poked his cute little button nose and brought him into the kitchen to grab his baby food and tried to feed him.

After one spoonful of the baby food, Sam wouldn't eat anymore. Sakura tried and tried again but to no avail.

She sighed again as she held up a spoonful of the yucky carrot baby food to Sam's quivering lips.

He absolutely refused to eat the mushy _'carrots'_ they call baby food, and Sakura was getting a serious cramp from crouching on the floor for so long.

Naruto on the other hand was currently trying to assemble a crib... And failing miserably.

He gave a grunt of frustration as he tried to jam to incompatible pieces together. What was wrong with this stupid thing?

It must be broken or something, because there was no way a shinobi genius like _him_, who even knows mastered change in chakra nature and form, should have so much trouble putting something so simple together, right?

Yeah, it was _definitely_ malfunctioning parts.

Sakura sighed as she managed to get half the spoon's _'food'_ into Sam's mouth, only to have the rest of it spit back out in her face.

Who then proceeded to clap and giggle gleefully. Growling lightly under her breath, the pinkette stood up to grab a rag from the nearby counter to wipe her face clean with.

ooooo

Now thirty minutes later the crib still wasn't even half completed and there was more food on the high chair, baby, and Sakura herself, than in the jar or the little baby's stomach.

Sam just carried on giggling in delight though, obviously happy with her handiwork.

It seemed he thought dinner time meant sticking your hands in your food and smearing everything around as much as possible.

Naruto gave a loud groan from the living room, and Sakura followed it up with her own sigh of exhaustion, both finding their jobs more difficult than they first expected it to be.

"Why can't I put this thing together?" Naruto grumbled to himself, slumping down on the couch.

"Why won't you eat?" Sakura moaned, laying her head on her arms on top the baby's highchair.

Seeing this as another opportunity to play, he giggled, placing both of his chubby, orange covered hands on top of Sakura's head, and patting it playfully.

"Man, why are kids so much work?" Naruto asked no one in particular as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Ugh... Working the night shift at the hospital is a hundred times easier..." Sakura sighed heavily.

Naruto raised his head to glance at his pink-haired teammate, "Hey, Sakura... Do you wanna switch for a little while?"

The pinkette shrugged tiredly, not really in the mood to object. "Sure why not" Sakura nodded, slowly standing up again, "Be careful though, she's a spitter." she warned.

"Don't worry Sakura" Naruto grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes before moving over to the couch, thankful to be sitting on a soft cushion instead of squatting on the hard tile of Naruto's kitchen floor.

She raised an eyebrow in question however upon seeing Naruto's... Handiwork.

"Naruto," she sweat dropped, "What were you trying to _do_?"

"Put the crib together, obviously. But I think there's something wrong with those parts, they won't fit right." Sakura looked at the mess of parts sprawled across the floor, before she caught sight of a folded white piece of paper.

Picking it up to read, she carefully scanned the sheet before giving the blonde, who was currently making funny faces at the giggling baby in the high chair.

"Did you try reading the _instructions_?" she asked flatly, holding up the paper for him to see.

"Hey! I didn't think it'd actually help?" he countered, putting his hands out in front of him as if for defense.

"Whatever, just leave it to me. I should have it done in like 10, 20 minutes" the pinkette mumbled, picking up the first piece and setting it into the correct socket.

"Yeah, okay. I've got you covered on this end, Sakura… I hope" Naruto assured her, picking up a jar of strained orange mush with a disgusted face.

"Eww! No wonder he won't touch this stuff! I wouldn't want to eat something that looked like this either"

"That's the healthiest baby food on the market, and it's got all the right supplements and nutrients he need to grow up healthy" Sakura glared at her teammate's lack of knowledge, "So whether or not it looks appetizing, it's what he's going to have to learn to eat."

"Fine," Naruto huffed, picking up the spoon and lifting it to the baby's mouth. "Hey look, here comes the chu chu train!"

"_Chu chu train_?"

"Hey, it's the best thing I could think of!"

He took the orange mush and mixed it into a bowl with sliced apples, lifting it up to the infant's mouth once again and he face half turned, just in case he decided to spit it out.

Miraculously, it went in without a problem, and he grinned as he ate all the mush on the spoon.

"Hey, you finally ate something!" Naruto cheered, causing Sakura to look up.

"What, are you serious?" she gaped at him.

"Yep, all it took was a little patience" he grinned, "I didn't expect I could do it"

Sakura felt a vein throbbing on her forehead and her left eye twitch, but did her best to control it.

ooooo

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, as water dripped from his now wet hair and into his face.

The sound of giggling echoed through the bathroom as Naruto attempted to bathe Sam, while Sakura cleaned the food-splattered kitchen.

So far, he had splashed water all over the floor and Naruto had managed to wash off her face and arms.

He laughed as he flailed his arms in the water, watching the pink bubbles fly into the air and land everywhere, including her nose.

He stared at the bubbles on his face, crossing his large eyes as he wiggled his button nose.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at what the baby was doing as he wiped the bubbles off his face and began to lather shampoo into the soft curls on his head.

Sam smiled widely, showing off his little teeth, and placing his small hands on top of Naruto's much larger one.

"You know, you're not so bad after all," he told her, still grinning.

He cooed at Naruto, picking up the floating rubber ducky and squeezing it in both of his hands, squealing in delight as he threw it...

And hit Naruto square in the face…

"On second thought... I take that back." he mumbled rubbing the spot where the rubber ducky hit him.

ooooo

Twenty minutes later, the blonde emerged from the bathroom soaking wet from head to toe and carrying a squeaky clean baby in his arms wrapped up in a fuzzy white towel, before heading to the bedroom, where Sakura had stored all of his new clothes.

He sat him on the bed with a stern face and said, "Don't move" Before going to one of the drawers and opening it to see stacks of new baby outfits neatly arranged in piles.

He pulled out a one piece pajama outfit and held it up. It was a sky blue with little cute dolphins on it.

He carried it over to Sam, who blinked up at him curiously, "Oh crap! I need to get you a diaper!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

Rushing over to the closest, he managed to locate a new pack diapers and opened them to see plain Huggy's diapers.

"Hehe, here we go," he picked the baby up and placed him down on the towel before pulling out the diaper, "Er...now how do you put this thing on?"

It took several attempts, but finally Naruto was able to put it on Sam correctly, "There!" he said, lifting him up triumphantly, "Now let'sput some clothes on you, ok?"

Managing to slip him into his pajamas, he carried him back to the living room where the crib was located, only to see Sakura had finished cleaning the kitchen and was resting on the couch.

He gaped as at the now sparkling clean kitchen in awe. "S… Sakura, how'd you do that? It's amazing!"

"Yeah well it wasn't easy..." she sighed tiredly from the couch.

"What's the big idea of only keeping expired milk and instant ramen, baka! It's a wonder you haven't dropped dead from food poisoning!"

"Hehe..." he chuckled nervously remembering what happened back when they first got assigned to team 7.

When he drank some back milk, and when he was trying to talk to Sakura he would always end up running to the bathroom.

That certainly was not a good day…

"Anyway, I finished bathing Sam" he declared, holding up the baby as he kicked his arms and legs back and forth cutely.

Sakura's face softened slightly at the sight, "Well, at least you did that right. I guess it's time for her to go to sleep now." She moved over to take him away from Naruto.

Sam cooed in response before snuggling more into Sakura's chest with a small yawn, "He must be pretty worn out after today." Sakura said, placing her down in the crib and covering him with a blanket.

"Yeah, I know I am." He sighed tiredly.

"Well that's a first..." she responded.

"So anyway, I was just thinking... Do you want to sleep in the bedroom...?"

Sakura blushed furiously, "Wh… What… Sleep together?" she stuttered.

Naruto blushed as he realized how it could have sounded, "N… No! Sakura… I mean't… You can sleep in the bedroom… Cause I could take the couch… I… It's no problem." Naruto scratched his now super red cheeks.

Sakura sighed in relief, "Huh? No! I couldn't ask you to do that. I'll sleep here" he responded.

"But Sakura the couch isn't as comfortable as the bed and you need to rest. I'll be fine so go sleep in my room." Naruto protested, gesturing toward the door of his room.

"But Naruto I…"

"No way! You're sleeping on the bed and that's final!" Naruto finished with a nod, arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright thanks," Sakura huffed, too tired to argue.

"You're welcome Sakura!" he beamed brightly at her, "I think I have some extra shirts and stuff in the drawer... If you want to borrow anything."

"Okay" she nodded, making her way to Naruto's room.

'_Who ever thought Naruto could be such a gentleman?_'

She glanced back over her shoulder to see the blond already fluffing out the couch cushion and throwing a blanket over it.

'_Maybe this mission won't be so bad after all...' _

She smiled to herself as Naruto flipped the lights off, and the apartment went quiet for the night.

ooooo

**Well that's all for chapter 3 of A Bundle of Joy. I really hope you enjoyed it. So please don't forget to review this chapter :D It would be greatly appreciated.**

ooooo

**Before I make my announcement I'll answer some of your reviews:**

**mj23bull4life: **Sorry if you didn't like the name of the store and dropped my story. I couldn't think of any store names so I just used the name of a popular baby store where I live. Anyone who lives in Canada, not sure about the US, knows about Toys R Us and Baby R Us :P

**kidloco: **Thanks for your awesome review :) I'm glad that I made you laugh, I was hoping that people who enjoy some of the comedic parts I added in this chapter. I got the baby food idea from my baby brother who also does this :P Good luck with your son! :)

**DaGirlMaria: **I know but I like it when other girls hit on him because it makes Sakura jelly.

**Chiki Katsu: **Thank you so much for reviewing multiple chapters in all my stories :D I actually did experience this and it was really a funny story.

This popular chain store called Toys R Us and Baby R Us are owned by the same company (obviously), and I work at the video game section of Toys R Us. So I get a discount for both places and my cousin, a girl, asked if I could go buy stuff for her baby sister.

So I did and I ended up meeting my girlfriend and her mom who were shopping for a baby shower. My cousin was carrying her baby sister and my girlfriend thought that it was _our _baby and that I cheated on her. LOL. Just because she sort of looked like me since we were family and all.

Well yah it was a fail misunderstanding… Like I would have a baby at 17 lol. It's called condoms ;)

ooooo

**So yah… Story aside I just wanted to say that updates from now on will take longer to come out.**

**Since in one week school is starting D: And I'm going in grade 12 so this is my final year before University…**

**So I have to study a lot to get into a good one, plus my part time job… So I will not have as much free time to write chapters for you guys/girls.**

**So I'm sorry if it takes a long time for me to update my stories from now on.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Omg I actually finished writing this! Not the story but this chapter… I mean I was trying to write it bit by bit and finally got this done after 1 week lol. So sorry if it seems kind of rushed :( **

**So please don't forget to review my story! :) And enjoy the story!**

**Summary: **Naruto and Sakura are assigned to an unusual mission by Lady Tsunade. Will this unusual mission change how they see each other? Will they discover something about the other person, that they didn't see in them before? Mainly NaruxSaku pairing, plus other minor pairings that I like.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

"So anyway, I was just thinking... Do you want to sleep in the bedroom...?"

Sakura blushed furiously, "Wh… What… Sleep together?" she stuttered.

Naruto blushed as he realized how it could have sounded, "N… No! Sakura… I mean't… You can sleep in the bedroom… Cause I could take the couch… I… It's no problem." Naruto scratched his now super red cheeks.

Sakura sighed in relief, "Huh? No! I couldn't ask you to do that. I'll sleep here" he responded.

"But Sakura the couch isn't as comfortable as the bed and you need to rest. I'll be fine so go sleep in my room." Naruto protested, gesturing toward the door of his room.

"But Naruto I…"

"No way! You're sleeping on the bed and that's final!" Naruto finished with a nod, arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright thanks," Sakura huffed, too tired to argue.

"You're welcome Sakura!" he beamed brightly at her, "I think I have some extra shirts and stuff in the drawer... If you want to borrow anything."

"Okay" she nodded, making her way to Naruto's room.

'_Who ever thought Naruto could be such a gentleman?_'

She glanced back over her shoulder to see the blond already fluffing out the couch cushion and throwing a blanket over it.

'_Maybe this mission won't be so bad after all...' _

She smiled to herself as Naruto flipped the lights off, and the apartment went quiet for the night.

ooooo

**Bundle of Joy**

ooo TO NARUTO ooo

"Take care of Sam while I step out for a bit."

"Okay fine, have fun" Naruto waved goodbye to Sakura as she walked out the door of his apartment.

"Now, what should we do?" Naruto asked looking at Sam, who just giggled all adorably, "How about we play? Do you want to play with daddy?"

Sam grunted and threw his binky at Naruto's face. "Oww that hurt Sam, no throwing your binky."

The cute baby just giggled and started to grab onto the blonde's whiskers.

"Man you really like hurting me don't you."

Sam giggled in delight with spit bubbles coming out of his mouth.

After 10 minutes of trying to figure out what to do, Naruto just decided to go on a walk. As they were passing by the BBQ restaurant, the blonde saw Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino eating there.

"Hey what's up guys?"

"You brought Sam with you!" Ino rushed up to him and took the baby in her arms and gave him an eskimo kiss.

Naruto chuckled at Ino holding Sam in her arms. They both went back to the table and sat down but after a while Sam started to get bored and yawned.

"Is Sam getting sleepy?" Ino asked and all she got as a response was another yawn, "Well I know how to wake you up."

"How Ino?" Naruto said.

"We should play a game! That'll surely get him giggling again. I mean come on, he's so cute when he giggles."

"Games like what?"

"What are some games you play with Sakura?" Ino asked. Naruto thought back.

"We once played this game. It was calling something, I forget but anyways, it was when you blind fold the person and feed them something and the person tries to figure out what it is."

"Um, I don't think you can play that with a baby . . ."

"Oh! We play house!"

"Yeah, play house with Sam."

"We need a mother."

"I'll play!" Ino offered.

"Sure why not. Let's go Ino! I think if we do it here we'll be interrupting Choji and Shikamaru." Naruto grinned as both blondes got up and started to head toward Naruto's apartment.

ooo TO SAKURA ooo

"Hmm… I wonder which one to get?"

"Do you want me to help you?"

The pinkette turned around to see Kiba standing right behind her.

"What are you doing here? I mean it's a baby store."

"Well the pet store is right across the street and I just happen to see you enter here so I thought I'd stop by and say hi"

"Well thanks and sure it'll be a lot of help" Sakura smiled, "So what do you think about this one Kiba?" Sakura asked holding up a blue baby pajama and a green one.

"It look great, I'm sure Sam will love it."

"You sure? I think it's too blue. . ."

"Sam's a guy, and blue is supposed to be blue!"

"But maybe he'll be good in green too."

"Just pick something. . ." Kiba groaned, _'Maybe I shouldn't have offered my help if I knew she was this indecisive.'_

"I'll get both then!" Sakura smiled putting the clothes in the basket Kiba was now carrying.

"Hey Sakura… umm… I got to go… somewhere…" Kiba started to walk away but stopped at he felt a killer intent behind him.

"So your just going to leave a lady to carry all this stuff by her self."

"But your st… Never mind I'll stay" he shrieked scared of what can now happen to him, ever since Sakura underwent training under the Hokage, Tsunade, she was not one to mess around.

Sakura continued to look around the baby store for different things she could buy for Sam. The basket was already full of clothes and lots of baby stuff but she kept on shopping and shopping.

"Oh! Kiba look at this! Isn't this teddy cute?" the pinkette smiled holding up a orange teddy bear.

"Yes, really cute."

"It reminds me of Naruto's favorite colour! What do you think?"

"Yes, Naruto's favorite colour."

"What about this dolly? It looks like Gammakichi!"

"Yes, Gammakichi."

"You're not listening to me at all, are you?"

"Yes, not list… Wait no I am!" the dog lover said looking at her with an worried expression.

"Hm, is baby Kiba tired of mommy Sakura taking him shopping?" she teased.

"Yes, mother" Kiba said monotonously.

"Then let's go back to Naruto's apartment and show all these stuff to Sam!" Sakura smiled grabbing Kiba's hand and taking him over to the cashier.

"Hello, ma'am and sir." The cashier greeted them.

"Hi!" Sakura smiled.

"Hey. . ." Kiba greeted the cashier… He just had no more energy left after shopping with Sakura. Oh how he regrets trying to be a gentlemen and offering his help.

"Are you two expecting a newborn?" she asked as she started to scan the items.

The pinkette laughed a bit, waving her hands in the air, "No, no! He's just a friend, my err, _'husband'_ is back home with _'our baby'_" Sakura said looking a bit uneasy.

Kiba looked at her with a sly smile and an amused look plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I'm just a friend. Her husband's Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuraki of the hidden leaf. You could go spread that now. Tell friends, families, hell, go tell the Shinobi magazine!" Sakura elbowed Kiba in the gut, glaring at the dog lover.

"No, no! You don't need to tell everyone, just keep it between you and us."

"Don't listen to her! She's just embarrassed about confessing to the press!"

"Shut up Kiba!"

"Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, married and they have a kid!" Kiba yelled and the pinkette elbowed him the face and he fell to the floor knocked out.

The cashier sweat dropped, staring at the shinobi. Sakura just looked back at the cashier, smiling.

"So, how much will that be?"

ooooo

ooo BACK TO NARUTO ooo

Ino shook a rattle in front of a smiling Sam. Naruto, Ino, and Sam were on the floor, sitting down and playing with the baby.

Naruto sighed as he watched the baby suck on a binky, reaching for the rattle Ino held. It was fun at first, but now it got boring. He sat crossed legs, arms crossed watching the female blonde coo at the baby and Sam would blush and smile.

"Aren't you a cutie?" Ino said rubbing her nose against Sam's. He giggled blushing again. Naruto sighed looking towards the door.

'_When's Sakura coming back? I miss her'_

"Naruto, are you alright?"

"I'm fine… It's just, it past about an hour and Sakura's is not back."

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure she's fine I mean what can happen here? There's so many shinobi here plus I really hate to admit it bu Sakura's really strong now"

"But what if something happened to her?"

"As I said before, Sakura is strong, stop worrying so much" Naruto sighed again.

"But what if…" the door opened mid sentence.

Narutp whipped his head towards the entrance of his home and saw Sakura holding onto Kiba's hand, dragging him inside. Kiba held a shopping bag and he was icing his head.

"Seriously, did you have to ruin my face?"

"Shut up, you're lucky I woke you up and brought you here. I could have left you, you know."

"Thank you very much Mother," Kiba said in a sarcastic voice.

"Just shut up."

Naruto stared at them, he felt a tug in the left area of his chest. He knew what this was… He was heartbroken that the pinkette came in with Kiba and worst of all, they were _holding hands_.

Sakura stopped in front of Naruto, staring at him and Naruto stared back at her.

Ino sat next to the male blonde, holding the baby in her arms and grabbing onto Naruto's arm. Sakura stared at them… They looked like a couple.

A _married_ couple. A better looking one than with her and Naruto… Way better. It broke Sakura's heart, why did it hurt her a lot?

On the other hand, it broke Naruto's heart, just watching them hold hands or even come in together.

"W… What is this?"

ooooo

**Sorry for the Kiba x Sakura and Naruto x Ino but I needed it for the plot. I swear that there will not be that much, maybe a bit in the next chapter but after that it's pure NaruSaku :)**

**Well yah I don't really got time to write anymore because my shift starts in 13 minutes and I still have to drive to work lol. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the super late update but school got really busy for me :( Well I'm soooooooo happy that it's winter vacation because now I'm free for a whole 2 weeks! Well now I can start updating for you guys :D I'll try my best to update quickly. **

**Please don't forget to review my story, and give me some recommendations on how to make my story better. Thanks for putting up with me not update for so long you guys are the best :)**

**Summary: **Naruto and Sakura are assigned to an unusual mission by Lady Tsunade. Will this unusual mission change how they see each other? Will they discover something about the other person, that they didn't see in them before? Mainly NaruxSaku pairing, plus other minor pairings that I like.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

"But what if…" the door opened mid sentence.

Naruto whipped his head towards the entrance of his home and saw Sakura holding onto Kiba's hand, dragging him inside. Kiba held a shopping bag and he was icing his head.

"Seriously, did you have to ruin my face?"

"Shut up, you're lucky I woke you up and brought you here. I could have left you, you know."

"Thank you very much Mother," Kiba said in a sarcastic voice.

"Just shut up."

Naruto stared at them, he felt a tug in the left area of his chest. He knew what this was… He was heartbroken that the pinkette came in with Kiba and worst of all, they were _holding hands_.

Sakura stopped in front of Naruto, staring at him and Naruto stared back at her.

Ino sat next to the male blonde, holding the baby in her arms and grabbing onto Naruto's arm. Sakura stared at them… They looked like a couple.

A _married_ couple. A better looking one than with her and Naruto… Way better. It broke Sakura's heart, why did it hurt her a lot?

On the other hand, it broke Naruto's heart, just watching them hold hands or even come in together.

"W… What is this?"

ooooo

**Bundle of Joy**

"S… Sakura..." Naruto said looking up at her.

"N… Naruto..." Sakura said, scrunching her face up.

She was hurt.

The pinkette let go of Kiba's hand and dropped the shopping bag in front of Naruto. He looked at what she just dropped in front of him. "What is this?"

"Things... Things for the baby. Change him with _Ino_" the Sakura said turning around and she ran out of Naruto's house.

The male blonde opened the bag and saw freshly bought clothes, toys, food, and diapers. She just went out to get things for the baby.

She wasn't out with Kiba, but why did they come in together holding hands?

"Naruto… we should change him."

"No

"Eh?" She looked at him. "Give me Sam," Naruto held his arms out.

The female blonde carefully handed him the baby. Upset Kiba and Ino left Narut's house.

Naruto stood up, grabbing the bag. He looked towards the door and then going over to Sam's crib and placed him in it. He ran out of his home, to search for Sakura.

He knew Sakura was hurt as much he was. Since he was with Ino and she was with Kiba. It hurt both of them and he didn't want Ino to be doing something that could hurt Sakura.

Believe it or not, he would be really mad and hurt if he saw Sakura doing the same thing with Kiba or another male.

He followed her to her house. When he got to her house, she wasn't directly inside her house; she was in front of it. She was sitting on the edge of the stream.

Her feet dangled down and she was hugging her legs up against her chest.

Naruto cautiously walked towards her, too afraid she might just snap or he might scare her. "Sa…"

"Go away!" Naruto flinched.

She's like a freaking ninja, knowing when you're sneaking up on her and when you're not. Oh wait she was one. Maybe that wasn't the best comparison…

The blonde scratched the back of his head, "Look Sakura, at least let me explain."

"Explain what? You were having your lovey dovey moment with Ino?"

"Lovey dovey? No! We weren't doing anything; we were just waiting for you!"

"Yeah right! Leave me the hell alone!" Naruto sighed as he came next to her, just letting her cool down some. He didn't want to deal with a violent Kunoichi especially since she know how powerful she can be when she's mad; he would rather deal with the moody one later. "I said to leave me alone!"

"No," he said firmly, "I'm not leaving until you give me a chance to tell you my part of the story."

The pinkette growled at him as she picked her head up and glared.

"If you're moody Sakura I'm fine with that but if you're going to be violent…" Sakura didn't let him finish as she punched him in the face and he went flying into the stream.

A big splash occurred and Naruto's head popped back up, and he was coughing like crazy.

"What was that for!"

"For not leaving when I gave you the chance! Go back to your house! Go back to Ino!" Sakura stood up as she turned her heel. Suddenly she stopped.

She was frozen, her eyes wide and her back towards the blonde. Naruto managed to pull himself out of the freezing waters and dry himself off.

"The baby..."

"What?"

"THE BABY!" Sakura screamed turning towards him.

"What about him?" the pinkette glared at him, grabbing onto his scarf and pulling him near her face.

The blonde gulped as he felt the heated glare sink into him.

"YOU LEFT THE BABY AT YOUR HOUSE!?"

"Don't worry I put him in the crib at my house. He's perfectly safe."

"And who's watching her!?"

Naruto gulped, "Umm no one…"

"Great! Simply great!" Sakura threw her hands in the air, sighing in process. Naruto stared at her, afraid and nervous, "You left am alone in your house.

"Y… You don't need to worry..! My house is perfectly safe, no ones going to try breaking in or anything..."

"You _dumbass_! What if he's crying, is hungry and has to change his diapers!"

Naruto gulped, eyes widened, and he suddenly went pale, "You idiot!" Sakura said before dashing for the blonde's home. Naruto followed after her, running alongside with her.

The two burst into the his house and saw that it was still empty. No one was in his house.

Sakura and Naruto quickly ran towards the crib and the pinkette pulled off the blankets, revealing an empty crib. Sakura screamed in horror.

"The baby! The BABY!" Sakura screamed as she pointed towards the crib.

"Sam? He should be in there..."

"Oh my god! OH MY FREAKING GOD!"

"What? He's not in there?"

"No! What am I going to do? I've lost a baby!"

"Alright, no need to panic. He couldn't have gone far." The blonde said looking around.

Sakura growled at Naruto, glaring at him again, "This is your entire fault!"

"_My_ fault?"

"Your fault! If _you_ haven't left Sam in your house, none of this would have happened!"

"Well if _you_ didn't run off I wouldn't have left and gone searching for you!"

"Who told you go look for me? You could have left me alone like I wanted you to!"

"_Excuse me_ for worrying about you!"

"You don't need to!"

"Then what kind of friend would I be?" the pinkette groaned in frustration.

"You _dumbass!_ We should be looking for Sam!" Sakura said as she ran away from him looking for a little baby. Naruto also ran around looking for the baby.

"Sam! Sweetie! Where'd you go?" Sakura called out to the baby.

"Sam! Sam!" Naruto shouted running around.

When they couldn't find him anywhere in the house, Sakura burst into tears. She bit on her lower lip, trying to suppress all those tears from coming out. But it was useless…

Naruto ran to her, trying to comfort her but she just rejected him.

"T… This is your fault! You made me lose a baby! You made me lose Sam!" she cried.

"I'm sorry… I just… I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine!"

"Sorry... He can't go far. I mean he's just a baby. He's possibly hiding somewhere."

"If I lost a baby it means I'm going to become a horrible parent! How do I lose a child? I'm such a horrible mother!" the pinkette cried harder.

"No you're not!" she sniffled as she looked at the person in front of her, "You're not a horrible parent."

"But _I_ lost a baby!"

"No, _I_ did. Not you. I'm the one at blame here," Naruto said as he sighed.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. This is my fault; you're not a horrible parent. You're going to become a wonderful parent. I _am_ going to be a horrible father and husband one day... I'm sorry." The blonde said lowering his head in disappointment, tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

The pinkette whipped her tears away and stared at her partner. He looked sorry. Truly sorry. He was sad that he lost the baby; he's blaming himself for losing Sam.

She stepped forward and hugged the blonde, "Don't blame yourself. It's also my fault for leaving like that and not taking care of Sam."

We both took the job together and we're both to blame if something goes wrong with him." Sakura smiled at him. Naruto sighed and apologized once more.

"It's okay... Let's go look for him outside the guild. He can't go far, he's just a baby."

"Sakura!" Someone called her name. The pinkette faced the person who called her name and her eye widen.

"SAM!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards Kiba and Ino.

"Here," Ino handed the pinkette the baby. She cradled the baby in her arms, sighing in relief.

"Where was he?" Naruto asked.

"Well when we left, we saw Naruto run out of his house chasing after you. Kiba noticed that he wasn't carrying Sam. So we thought we would look after him…" Ino said.

"Plus I still smelt Sam inside the house" Kiba smiled pointing at his nose.

"T… Thank you. . ." the pinkette said looking at him with teary eyes. "Thank you guys so much!"

"You're welcome Sakura!"

"Your welcome and Sakura?" the female blonde said whispering something in her ear. "_I'm sorry if I've made you mad by taking care on Sam with Naruto. You can have him; he's not really my type_." The pinkette blushed as the female blonde pulled away smiling.

"Ino, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine! Anyways, you two should get Sam to bed. He looked tired."

"Thanks again..." Sakura said as she turned around.

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto said as he and Sakura gathered Sam's things.

The two said their thank you and goodbyes and left Naruto's house. Sakura held the sleeping baby in her arms, patting his back and feeling so much better.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

"I said its fine. . . We found the baby and everything is alright."

"But, what if we didn't?"

"But we did. Sorry for snapping at you earlier, I freaked out..."

"It's fine." Naruto sighed. He put everything Sakura bought earlier in a corner and Sakura put the baby in his bed.

She tucked him in, giving a small kiss on his forehead. She saw Naruto on the bed, slouching. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"You seem down" the pinkette sat next to him and giving him a pat on the back.

"Sakura, teach me everything about babies."

"Eh!?"

"Sakura, one day when I finally have kids I don't want what happened today to happen again. Please teach me what to do and how to do things. I don't want to disappoint someone who's very dear to me again." Naruto said gazing at Sakura's beautiful green eyes.

The pinkette smiled at him, her eyes softening at his gaze. She took his hand in hers and overlapped it with her other free hand.

"Naruto, you don't need to know _everything_."

"Yes I do. I need to know how to hold a baby, how to feed one, take care of one, bath one, change its diaper, and how to play with a baby."

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating?"

"No, please Sakura? I think it'll be my only way to prove to you I could be a good husband and father one day."

Sakura looked at him blinking, "You want to show me you'll be a great husband to father one day?"

"Yes, remember you said I won't be? Well, I actually believe that." Sakura stared at him, "I actually do believe I'll do something stupid again, and it might possibly hurt my own baby to one day."

Sakura giggled a bit and Naruto looked at her, "What's so funny?"

"You are. Naruto, I was just kidding. I don't think you'll be a bad parent or husband."

"But, I do," he frowned "Sakura you seen the way I act, talk, and eat? I'm a pig!" the pinkette laughed, "And I don't think anyone could handle that... So, please?"

"Naruto, I could handle you."

"What?"

"When you find a girl you love, she'll love you for you. Not for who you are or what you look like. She'll accept you the way I do. No one can change anything about you but you. So, don't go on changing for some girl, alright?" Sakura said wiggling her finger in his face.

Naruto looked at her for a brief moment before his face stretched into a grin, "Sakura thanks," he said tackling her on the bed. He hugged her lying on her stomach.

"Your welcome," Sakura giggled and hugged him back.

ooooo

**Well that's all for this chapter :) I hope you enjoyed it. Well I'll try to update as soon as I can. But I'm actually going on vacation for 4 days so I might not update then, unless the hotel we re going to have wifi. Can't remember if it does or not atm. Well please review my story! :) **


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait but here chapter 7! It's chalk full of romance and fluff! I hope you guys enjoy it so please don't forget to review my story! :)**

**Summary: **Naruto and Sakura are assigned to an unusual mission by Lady Tsunade. Will this unusual mission change how they see each other? Will they discover something about the other person, that they didn't see in them before? Mainly NaruxSaku pairing, plus other minor pairings that I like.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

Sakura giggled a bit and Naruto looked at her, "What's so funny?"

"You are. Naruto, I was just kidding. I don't think you'll be a bad parent or husband."

"But, I do," he frowned "Sakura you seen the way I act, talk, and eat? I'm a pig!" the pinkette laughed, "And I don't think anyone could handle that... So, please?"

"Naruto, I could handle you."

"What?"

"When you find a girl you love, she'll love you for you. Not for who you are or what you look like. She'll accept you the way I do. No one can change anything about you but you. So, don't go on changing for some girl, alright?" Sakura said wiggling her finger in his face.

Naruto looked at her for a brief moment before his face stretched into a grin, "Sakura thanks," he said tackling her on the bed. He hugged her lying on her stomach.

"Your welcome," Sakura giggled and hugged him back.

ooooo

**A Bundle of Joy**

"So you've got everything you need?" Naruto asked as he walked Sakura to her door. Standing with the pinkette in a stroller in one hand and the other loaded with a bag of clothes, a bag of toiletries and a diaper bag, the blonde gave her a bright grin.

"Yup, this looks to be everything," she took one last look around the apartment to make sure.

The pinkette sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't believe it's already been three weeks," she mused with a smile. He grinned back at her and winked.

"That's just because being with me is that awesome," he boasted.

She scoffed playfully and Naruto bent down to be eye level with Sam, who waved his arms and kicked his legs with a giggle.

"What are you talking about? It's this little guy that made it so awesome." she smiled at him and had to swallow the lump in her throat.

Sakura was going to move back to her house. At first, Sakura had hated the lack of privacy, and thought it was kind of annoying living with her blonde teammate.

But now as she was leaving, she actually found herself having to blink back tears.

'_It's not like I'll never see them again. I'll see them every day.'_

She sighed and forced a grin on her face. Reaching forward, the blonde grasped one of Sam's flailing fists and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now, little guy," he said. Unable to help himself, he reached forward and pulled him from the stroller.

"How about a kiss goodbye?" Sam squealed in his hands and cupped Naruto's face in his hands, grinning all the while. The blondes smile softened and she brought him forward to kiss his cheek, "I'll miss you," he murmured against his skin.

Sakura took Sam from Naruto. Then Sam gurgled and wrapped her hair into one of his fists. Wincing when she pulled away, Sakura put him back into his stroller and straightened to meet Naruto's gaze.

Her smile dimmed a little at the strange look in his eyes. But then he blinked and it was gone, his usual grin back in its place. He pretended to pout, "So you're not going to miss me?"

Sakura laughed, "I might," When he continued to pout, she raised an eyebrow, "What? Do you want a kiss goodbye too, Naruto?"

His face split in a blinding grin, "Sure!"

She blushed a little, but stepped forward and pressed her lips briefly on his cheek before pulling away with a grin.

"Well goodbye then. I'll see you at the later, right?"

He nodded, trying to ignore his own blush and the lingering warmth her lips left behind, "Say bye, Sam."

From his seat in his stroller, the baby waved his arms around with a grin. "Bye Sam. Bye Sakura. See you guys tomorrow," he called as Sakura made her way down the street.

He couldn't quite contain his giggle at the sight of the fierce kunoichi made while pushing a stroller and juggling the bags a little clumsily.

He shut the door once they disappeared from sight with a sigh, leaning back against the wood. Looking around his now silent and empty apartment, he couldn't help but feel lonely.

ooooo

Sakura cursed and ran her hands through her hair, letting them clutch onto the locks, tempted to pull it all out from cheer frustration. In front of the pinkette, in his cradle and his face a mass of red irritation, Sam screamed and flailed.

Sakura was at a loss. It seemed like nothing he did would calm the baby down! She had fed him, checked to see if his diaper was okay, even tried to burp him, though he didn't make it very far without turning green. But still the baby screamed on and on.

Sam settled on Sakura's shoulder, and Sakura's mom frowned in irritation at the baby.

"Why won't he stop crying?" the older pinkette asked a tad bit frantically, her hands coming up to cover her ears.

The younger pinkette growled, "I don't know! I did everything I think I'm supposed to do when he cries, but he won't stop crying."

"Have you tried giving him a food? Maybe that'll calm him down like it does me."

Sakura sighed but smiled at his friend. "I don't think he wants to eat, mom. I already tried that."

At this, the older pinkette winced and looked at the crying baby with sympathy, "Poor guy. I wonder what's making him cry so much?" she shrugged, "I'm going out to with your father and some friends. Good luck with everything," with that, she jumped out the window.

Sakura watched her mother go with envy, scowling. She clenched her hands into a fist, waving angrily at her mom.

'_Dammit mom, leaving me alone. And here I thought you would help me out with the baby. Naruto that bastard. Leaving me here all alone. What the hell do I do?'_

Suddenly it occurred to her and she brightened considerably. A lightbulb animatedly lit up in the pinkette's head.

'_Naruto! Maybe Naruto will know what to do!'_

"Come on Sam," Sakura said, lifting the crying baby, blanket and all, "Let's go see Naruto."

At the blondes name, Sam seemed to settle a little bit, his screams dwindling to soft sobs. Seeing the reaction, Sakura was even more convinced that Sam was afflicted with the same thing that she herself suffered from every once in a while.

He missed Naruto.

Blushing, the pinkette left her house and disappeared in the darkness, headed to her partner's apartment. He would make both of them feel better.

ooooo

Naruto groaned and turned over once more. Blinking his ocean blue eyes open and staring into the darkness, she felt a wave of frustration. Damn it. Why couldn't he go to sleep?

This was the first time in a month that he would be able to get a full night's sleep, but even though he was exhausted, he just could not fall asleep! The blonde shinobi would just kept feeling as though she was missing something.

Cursing, Naruto pushed the sheets off his body. If he wasn't going to be sleeping, he might as well do some training.

_But first_, he thought with a grin, _ramen_.

Eager to taste the epic goodness that is known as ramen that was just waiting for him in his cupboard, Naruto got out of bed and made his way to his kitchen.

He had just gotten the package from the cupboard and was searching for a bowl and chopsticks when he heard the knock at her door.

Naruto frowned and put the ramen cup onto the table. Who could that be at this hour?

Then the blonde shinobi heard the distinct cry of an infant and his eyes widened. It was Sakura and Sam! Why were they there? Had something happened?

Worried now, he rushed to open the door. When the door swung open, he was greeted with the sight of a frazzled but smiling pinkette and a crying, distressed baby in her arms. He stood still for a moment in shock before quickly stepping aside and waving them in.

"Come in before you wake my neighbors!"

Sakura sighed and quickly brought Sam into the apartment. Now the pinkette's muscles started to relax once she heard his voice and saw her knuckle head partner.

Hopefully… Naruto would know what to do…

"What's wrong, Sakura? Did something happen?" he asked frantically, bending down the look the baby over.

"No, nothing like that. He… He won't stop crying and I don't know what to do! I mean me and my mom tried everything… _Until she ditched me of course,_" the pinkette exclaimed, her frustration showing through.

Naruto looked up at her surprise and saw his partners desperation. The blonde gave the pinkette one of his signature grins and shook his head.

"How would I know what to do? You're a way better parent than me…" she murmured frowning a bit, then he reached down to lift the crying baby into her arms.

As soon as he smelt his, Sam's cries quieted to sniffles. Sakura's mouth fell open and her eyes widened comically.

"B… But…"

Naruto laughed at her, "Maybe he just wanted to be held and comforted."

Sakura ran a hand through her already messy pink hair with a scowl, "But I did try that and he wouldn't stop crying. I even fed him and checked his diaper! Nothing was working!"

He looked down at the silent child in her arms with a small frown. Sam blinked back up at him and stuck his thumb in his mouth innocently.

'_You little stinker,'_ he thought fondly with a smile, '_If I didn't know any better I would say you planned this.'_

"Well, there's nothing to be done about it. You guys can stay here tonight if you want. But right now," he said, handing Sakura the baby, turning around and leaving the pinkette in the foyer, "I know a cup of delicious ramen that is calling my name. Don't you agree, Sam?"

Said baby gurgled in response, grinning over the pinkette's shoulder at his _'father'_. Naruto watched them go with a grin, shaking his head.

'_We are too much alike, Sam', _he thought as he followed his partner, '_Neither of us can handle being away from Sakura for very long.'_

Naruto gasped when Sakura swooped down and stole the chop stickful of ramen he had lifted to his mouth.

Grinning around the hot food, he dodged her half hearted swipe. He watched her as she made faces at Sam in her lap to make him giggle. Laughing until tears came ran from her eyes, she lifted her face to look up at the pouting shinobi.

Naruto felt his heart still when she turned her face up to him, tears of laughter still swimming in her eyes and a brilliant smile lighting her face up. His breath caught and he couldn't stop himself from reaching forward to grasp her chin.

At his touch, her laughter tapered off and her smile gradually fell from her lips. Her heart leapt out of her chest and into her throat when she saw the look in his eyes.

His eyes were dark and swirling with some unknown emotion and it made a blush crawl up her neck and warm her cheeks. Her breath caught in her throat when he saw his face start to lean toward her.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, or if he could stop even if he wanted to. She just looked too beautiful with Sam in her lap and that smile playing on her lips, her cheeks a rosy pink. And her lips…God her _lips_. They looked like they were begging to be tasted.

And so he leaned down and did as he had wanted to for weeks now. Sakura's stomach tightened when she felt his lips press against hers.

His lips were surprisingly soft and pliant as they molded against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed on a sigh as she lifted her free hand to cup the back of his neck.

Naruto gasped when her lips parted and her tongue darted out to trace the seam of his lips tentatively.

Groaning and shutting his eyes on a shudder, he plunged one hand into her hair to tilt her head back so he could deepen the kiss.

She could taste the spicyness of the ramen still on his hot tongue and something that was just entirely Naruto.

When she gently nipped his bottom lip, he shivered and had to pull back, leaning his forehead against hers so they could both get their breath back.

In Sakura's lap, Sam watched the adults, his fist shoved in his mouth and his eyes twinkling happily as he grinned around his fist. But as they continued to gaze at each other, he grew disinterested and began to explore his toes, his eyes wide with wonder as if he was just now noticing their existence.

"Naruto," she breathed, her eyes opening to look up at him and she bit her lower lip in nervousness, "What…what was that for?"

He grinned down at her, brushing his fingers down her flushed cheek, "Because I wanted to."

She smiled a little shyly back at him and smoothed her hand down the hot skin of his chest. "Well… I…" Her blush intensified. "I liked it. But what did it… Mean?"

Naruto chuckled and titled her head back so her gaze met his, "Well hopefully… It means you're my girlfriend now…" Naruto blushed hoping for a 'yes'.

A brilliant grin flashed across her face and she nodded wordlessly, leaning forward for another kiss. Though it still made her a little nervous, she couldn't help but feel as if it was so…_right_ to be with Naruto this way.

He was her partner. They had been together through so much. It felt as natural as breathing. It was almost as if it was meant to be this way.

ooooo

**Hopefully you guys liked it :) I tried to add extra romance and fluff because I updated later than I promised :/ **

**Well I was thinking of making a Fairy Tail story soon. Maybe NaLu or GaLe since those are my two favorite pairings in Fairy Tail. Not sure when but I'll try to finish this story and Roommates before I start another story.**

**Well later everyone and please don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Happy New Years everyone :) I was actually going to release this chapter at midnight but I ended up going to a party, getting hammered and yah so I'm uploading now. I sort of wrote the last part of this chapter while still having a hangover so sorry if theres anything wrong with it.**

**Btw thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed my story and pointed out some mistakes. Like the crib and stroller thing. Oh well I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D**

**Summary: **Naruto and Sakura are assigned to an unusual mission by Lady Tsunade. Will this unusual mission change how they see each other? Will they discover something about the other person, that they didn't see in them before? Mainly NaruxSaku pairing, plus other minor pairings that I like.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

"Naruto," she breathed, her eyes opening to look up at him and she bit her lower lip in nervousness, "What…what was that for?"

He grinned down at her, brushing his fingers down her flushed cheek, "Because I wanted to."

She smiled a little shyly back at him and smoothed her hand down the hot skin of his chest. "Well… I…" Her blush intensified. "I liked it. But what did it… Mean?"

Naruto chuckled and titled her head back so her gaze met his, "Well hopefully… It means you're my girlfriend now…" Naruto blushed hoping for a 'yes'.

A brilliant grin flashed across her face and she nodded wordlessly, leaning forward for another kiss. Though it still made her a little nervous, she couldn't help but feel as if it was so…_right_ to be with Naruto this way.

He was her partner. They had been together through so much. It felt as natural as breathing. It was almost as if it was meant to be this way.

ooooo

**A Bundle of Joy**

"Sakura!" said a girl and the pinkette turned her head at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw some of friends, hands raised to wave her over.

Sparing one last look Naruto, she quickly pushed Sam in his stroller towards the women.

"Where's Naruto?" Tenten asked around a bite of cake that sat in front of her as soon as Sakura sat next to her. The pinkette rolled her eyes and grinned.

"I lost him as soon as we pasted Ichirakus. Now that Sam sleeps through the entire night, he's got so much energy to burn, so I didn't object. It's either this, or he bugs me all night."

Smiles and giggles erupted in the group of girls and they nodded.

"Oh I see what's going on."

"Keeping you up all night huh?" Ino nudged Sakura lightly, smirking, "Naruto much have a lot of stamina if he can do that."

"Oh my god I never knew t… that… you would do… something so… so… daring…" Hinata stutter as she blushed madly.

A blush rushed to the pinkettes face when she realized how what she said got miss interpreted… Really miss interpreted…

"NO! WE DID NOT DO THAT!" Sakura yelled and caused everyone to look at her, "Sorry for interrupting everyone," she bowed her head and turned back to her friends, "We. Did. Not. Do. That. I meant as in he would not be able to sleep so he would constantly be bugging me and asking questions about how to care for Sam properly. I mean he's so unsure of himself. He's an awesome dad…"

"Looks like someone wants Naruto to be the father of her child."

Sakura blushed.

Hinata bent down to smile at a sleepy baby, who was rubbing his eyes and looked thoroughly irritated, "Hey little guy. How are you today?" she asked.

The baby huffed and turned his head away from her, a powerful pout on his lips. She pulled back with a frown and turned a questioning glance to Sakura.

Sakura sighed and gratefully took a sip of the drink that Ino had placed in front of her, "He's a little grumpy because he just woke up from a nap."

Hinata nodded and hummed in understanding. But just as Sakura was about to relax, Ino got a certain look in her eyes that made the pinkette want to just go back to sleep and not have to deal with her friend's meddling.

Eyeing her friend warily, she asked, "What?"

Leaning closer to the pink haired kunoichi, Ino grinned, "How are things between you and Naruto?"

Sakura blushed and looked down at her drink, absently playing with her straw and refusing to meet any of the gazes now boring into her head.

Next to her, Hinata looked away and bit her lip. She had accepted Naruto's feelings for Sakura but sometimes, it was a bitter pill to swallow. Especially since Sam had come into the picture and they looked like the family that Hinata had always wanted to have with Naruto.

"Fine, I guess," the pinkette mumbled which made the blonde frowned a little.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" she asked anxiously.

Sometimes, Sakura mused when she saw the worry on her friend's face, Ino was getting more invested in Sakura's love life than she herself was.

The pinkette smiled and waved the thought away, "Oh no, nothing like that. It's just…" she sighed and looked around to make sure Naruto was still occupied before turning back to her expectant friends, "I just wish we could make it official, you know? In the last month that we've been together, he hasn't taken me on one date yet. I mean, it's not like I blame him since we're both busy with Sam and trying to take small missions, but it would be nice, you know?" she shrugged helplessly and smiled.

Ino's brow furrowed and she fell silent, a speculative gleam in her eyes. Hinata saw the look on her friend's face and knew it meant no good. Silently, she sent Sakura and Naruto a wish of luck.

Just then, the topic of their conversation strolled up to the bar, a relaxed smile on his face. Sakura watched him approach her and smiled up at him, one of her brows raised.

In his stroller, Sam babbled and waved his cute arms around at the sight of his adoptive father.

"Feel better now?" she asked. Naruto grinned and stretched his arms over his head.

"You bet I do," Leaning down he kissed Sakura's cheek, his grin growing broader when she blushed, "You ready to go?"

"Where are you guys going? You just got here," Tenten said, frowning. Sakura sighed and got to her feet, sending her friends an apologetic smile.

"We have to go shopping for supplies for Sam. He's growing out of all his clothes and Naruto thinks Sam will start teething soon, so we have to get stuff for that as well," Sakura sighed, "Come on if you're good, I'll let you buy me and your son lunch," the pinkette said, hooking her arm with the blonde shinobi and pushing Sam's stroller.

Naruto pouted, "But I bought lunch last time!"

"Yes, but I had to buy dinner last night and breakfast this morning."

The girls watched as the bickering couple left the guild, their voices trailing behind them, coupled with Sam's occasional squeals as he saw things that caught his attention.

Ino watched them and gazed at her friend, she spoke gently, "You okay?"

Hinata sighed but smiled, "Yeah, I am. It's taken a little getting used to, but I'll be okay," she trailed off and her smile turned a little bittersweet, "They make a lovely family, don't they?"

Tenten wrapped an arm around the the byakugan user's shoulders, "Yes they do. Maybe one day you'll have a family like that."

Hinata's smile fell a little, "Yeah, maybe one day."

"Don't rush it," Ino said gently, smiling, "You'll find a great guy one day. But right now, you have this village and every one in it that loves you. Don't be in such a rush to grow up."

Hinata brightened a little and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll find my perfect guy one day."

ooooo

"You said he wanted to talk to us?" Sakura asked, a tad bit irritated. Next to her, Naruto nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

From his stroller, Sam babbled and blew spit bubbles to entertain himself while he waited for the adults to return their attention to him.

Their attention was never diverted for very long, after all. They would play with him soon enough.

Sakura frowned and leaned against the wall of the guild as they waited for Lady Tsunade to emerge from her office.

They been about to go shopping like they had planned for the day, when Kakashi had stopped them and told them that the Hokage wanted to see them at her office. But they had been waiting ten minutes already and hadn't seen anything from the Hokage herself.

"Do you know what it could be about?" she asked, looking at Sam to make sure he was occupied. Naruot shrugged. She huffed and settled in for a long wait.

"Oh, you're here?" they heard from the now open office door, "I thought you guys left already."

Sakura frowned and snapped, "Kakashi-sensei told us you wanted to talk to us!"

The busty Hokage sighed and shrugged, "I told him to tell you the next time he saw you, not that it was urgent or anything. Oh well, since you're here now, we might as well get it over and done with," stepping back, she gestured for the couple to come in, "Come on, let's get started."

"What are we doing, baa-chan?" Naruto asked as he followed Sakura and Sam into the office, his face brightened. "Do you have a super dangerous mission for us to do? An S ranked mission?"

Tsunade chuckled and settled herself onto her chair behnd her desk, "No, nothing like that." Naruto visibly deflated, "It's about Sam's paperwork."

Sakura frowned, "Paperwork? What paperwork?"

"The paperwork to adopt him."

Naruto's face brightened a little at that and he nodded, "Ok, What do I need to do?"

At his words, Tsunade sighed and crossed her arms, unintentionally making her boobs bigger. "That's the thing, Naruto. When I told those old geezers on the council about you wanting to adopt the child, they said they couldn't allow it. It seems as though it is against regulations to allow single parents, especially ones so young, to adopt by themselves. Plus they don't want a jinchuraki to take care of a baby alone."

Naruto surged to his feet, his face contorting in anger, "Those bastards are trying to tell me I can't take care of Sam?"

Sakura reached up and laid a gentle hand on her partner's arm, "Calm down, Naruto. Let Tsunade-sensei explain everything. Am I right that there's more to this?"

The busty blonde Hokage smiled at her and nodded, "Yes. When I told them of your vow to care for the child, they did tell me they would allow it if there was someone else involved in the process. Another parent."

Naruto straightened, his face confused. "Is that it? God, baa-chan, you made it sound like I would have to bust some asses. Sakura and I will just adopt him."

At his words, Sakura blushed and sputtered, "W… What? How can you say something like that without consulting me? It's not like we're m… Married or anything!"

Naruto looked down at her with an indulgent smile, "Well, we're already like his parents. You might as well be his mother. And besides, we're together now, anyway. I don't see where the problem is."

Sakura bit her lip and looked away from his knowing gaze. Naruto frowned and turned toward her, "Don't you love Sam? Don't you want to help me raise him?"

She whipped her head in his direction, her eyes wide, "No! That's not it! I adore him. It's just…" she sighed and ran a hand down her face, "It's just so sudden. I never thought I would be adopting a child at my age. It's a lot to process."

"You don't have to make a decision now," Tsunade interjected gently, "The Counsel just wants an answer by next week. You can think on it and discuss it until then."

Naruto sent Sakura one last lingering look before nodding and striding toward the door. The pinkette was much slower in her departure, her steps sluggish and measured as her mind played over the scene that had just played out.

As she passed her sensei, she stopped her with a hand on her wrist from where she grasped Sam's stroller handle.

Looking at her sensei, she saw her gentle smile and understanding eyes, "Don't worry about it, Sakura," she said, "The answer will come to you with time. And whatever answer you come up with, it will be the right one, I'm sure."

She shifted on her feet but managed to make a smile lift her lips, even if only a little. "Thank you." With that, she made her way to her patiently waiting partner.

When she stopped to stand beside him, she was hesitant to look up at him, afraid to see disappointment, or worse, _hurt_ in his eyes. The last thing she wanted was for Naruto to be upset with her.

Her heart lurched when she felt his warm fingers graze her cheeks in a whisper of a caress. Gently tilting her head up, he smiled down at her when her wary gaze met his.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm not upset." At his words, she felt a small wave of relief, but couldn't completely relax.

"You…" she stopped, but forced herself to keep going, "You're not mad?"

He chuckled at her, "How long have we known each other, Sakura?"

She frowned at his question. "Since we were kids. Why?"

"And in all that time, have I ever doubted you? Even once?"

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized, that _no_. He had never, in the heat of battle or the middle of an important decision, doubted her.

He always stood by her side, much with the same smile he now wore on his lips. A smile that said he knew something she didn't.

A brilliant smile broke out on her face and a laugh bubbled out. Letting go of Sam's stroller with one hand, she cupped the back of his neck, pulling him down to her level with a twinkle in her eye.

"What do you know that I don't?" she whispered against his lips. Lips that still bestowed that knowing smile down on her. At her question, he simply shrugged.

"I don't really know if it's something I _know_ so much as an _instinct_, you know?"

She shook her head at him, "You just keep surprising me." With that, she finally sealed his smiling mouth against hers in a warm, chaste kiss that made his chest squeeze almost painfully in his chest.

Sighing against her mouth, he wrapped an arm around her waist to press her front against him. Pulling back, he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Come on, Sakura. We've still got some shopping to do, right?"

She grinned and nodded. As she pushed Sam's stroller with one hand, she offered Naruto her free one. "Well then, let's go then. The day is wasting."

Smiling, Naruto linked his fingers with hers and couldn't deny the absolute contentment that welled inside him.

A contentment that hadn't been present since he met his father during the fight against Pain. Maybe it was because he now had other things he cherished. Or maybe it was because he had all the family he needed right within his grasp.

ooooo

**Had to tie up some loose ends this chapter, but I manage to put in some NaruSaku too ;) **

**Umm so unfortunately this story is coming to an end soon :( I would say give or take 3-5 more chapters. But my other story Roommates is far from done ;) **

**So thanks for reading and please review, fav, and follow my story :D**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Finally finishing writing this chapter XD This is one of the longest chapters I wrote, being just over 4000 words without AN. I wanted to kind of emphasis, what would be going on in Sakura's head while trying to make this decision. So i thought I would get my girlfriend to help me write this chapter, because I for one would have no clue what a girl would be thinking in this situation lol :P So also say thanks to her for writing it :)  
**

**So vacations finally over :( and I am going back to school tomorrow. I have final exams D: in 2-3 weeks (lol I forget went but I know it's in January!) So unfortunately I will most likely not be updating for he rest of the month. I really have to buckle down and study so I can get a good mark and hope get into my first pick university :P**

**Well hope everyone enjoys this chapter! **

**Summary: **Naruto and Sakura are assigned to an unusual mission by Lady Tsunade. Will this unusual mission change how they see each other? Will they discover something about the other person, that they didn't see in them before? Mainly NaruxSaku pairing, plus other minor pairings that I like.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters used in this story from the anime/mango Naruto.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

She shook her head at him, "You just keep surprising me." With that, she finally sealed his smiling mouth against hers in a warm, chaste kiss that made his chest squeeze almost painfully in his chest.

Sighing against her mouth, he wrapped an arm around her waist to press her front against him. Pulling back, he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Come on, Sakura. We've still got some shopping to do, right?"

She grinned and nodded. As she pushed Sam's stroller with one hand, she offered Naruto her free one. "Well then, let's go then. The day is wasting."

Smiling, Naruto linked his fingers with hers and couldn't deny the absolute contentment that welled inside him.

A contentment that hadn't been present since he met his father during the fight against Pain. Maybe it was because he now had other things he cherished. Or maybe it was because he had all the family he needed right within his grasp.

ooooo

**A Bundle of Joy**

She first started noticing something was off about a week before. At first it wasn't anything too suspicious.

Naruto would just slip off whenever the little make shift family would go out. He would disappear for a few hours.

Sakura honestly didn't think much of it. As long as he didn't cause any trouble, he could do whatever he wanted as far as she was concerned.

But then things started getting a little weirder. Whenever she would settle at the restaurant with her friends and Sam in tow, Ino would smile at her.

While that in itself wasn't anything to be concerned about, it was the _way_ she smiled at the pinkette was what made her concerned.

She smiled at her like she knew a big juicy secret that the pinkette didn't know, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Then, every time she saw Hinata, the kunoichi would give her a smile knowingly and look away before Sakura could comment. It made her a little wary, but she pushed it from her mind.

But then about two days ago, Naruto started really acting funny. It all started when they were out going grocery shopping. They had been making their way down the aisle, when he had spoken up.

"Hey Sakura," he said from behind her. Sakura tilted her head and hummed in response, her attention split between Sam in the stroller and the grocery list in her hand, "What's your favorite food?"

"What?" she asked, finally turning her full attention to him, "Why does that matter?"

Naruto smiled at her innocently and rocked back on his heels, "No reason. I just realized I didn't know. So… What is your favorite food?"

She narrowed her eyes in thought as she pushed the shopping cart further down the aisle, "Well, I don't really have a favorite food. I like a lot of them. But if I _had_ to pick one, it would probably be sushi."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

She turned to smile up at him. "Yeah, it's a little bit expensive, but you can't go wrong with sushi. There's so many different kind to choose from I can never get bored of it. But like I said, I like a lot of other things as well."

He nodded, a speculative gleam in his eyes. When she saw the look on his face, she was immediately on alert, "Why did you want to know exactly?" she asked.

He laughed and shrugged her question away, "No real reason. Oh! Look! Pocky!" With that, he stepped toward the sweet treat, missing her frown and searching gaze.

'_I don't think I've ever known Naruto to take interest in what I like to eat,'_ she thought but later shrugged it off, '_Whatever he's planning, I'm sure it will come out soon enough.'_

ooooo

But by the next day, the pinkette was too worried about the Counsel's deadline for the adoption papers to take notice of Naruto's strange behavior and whispered conversations with Ino and Hinata.

To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure why she was so reluctant to give an answer immediately about adopting Sam. Like the blonde shinobi had pointed out, they were basically raising him together anyway.

Sam and her practically live at his apartment. Whenever Naruto had a question about the baby, he went only to her for help, well and sometimes the Hokage when she didn't know the answer to something.

Sakura knew almost everything there was to know about the basics of raising children. She had read over countless parenting books and magazines.

So why was she still so unsure?

Maybe it was the idea of her being responsible for another human life. If she were to adopt Sam, he would _need_ her. It wouldn't be something she could just put in a few hours, then go back to her regular life.

He was a baby that needed love, attention, and care 24/7. It was different when she was just helping Naruto raise him. If something happened, the responsibility fell ultimately on Naruto, not her.

But at the same time, she _loved _Sam. She had never known she could love someone as much as she did that little baby boy. Whenever he so much as burped, she was there to hear it, to make note of it and to care about it.

She knew that he liked to rub his face in the crook of her neck and nuzzle there whenever he was upset. She knew that he took two naps during the day time for about half an hour each.

She knew that whenever he woke up from his naps, he liked to be held for a little bit before being fed.

She knew that whenever he wasn't with her or Naruto, he would cry and wouldn't settle until he smelt one of them nearby.

She knew that he liked to pull on Naruto's blonde hair and laugh whenever he was being swung around by the nine tailed fox jinchuriki.

She knew that he was the most adorable, loveable, happy baby she had ever met.

But was that enough to raise him? Was that enough to be responsible for his health and care?

She wasn't so sure.

And whenever she would sit down and think about her option, she would come up with two scenarios.

One, she could say **yes** and sign the paperwork with Naruto, effectively adopting Sam. But what if she and Naruto didn't work out? Where would that leave Sam? The last thing she wanted was for him to be raised in the type of environment that wasn't full of love and laughter.

Another scenario was she said **no** and Sam was taken from them or Naruto signed the paperwork with someone else. Someone like Hinata... That thought was what really made her come up with her ultimate decision. She loved Hinata just like she loved the rest of her best friends from the rookie 9. But the idea of Hinata being the one to pick up and hold Sam and cuddle with Naruto and Sam during the cold winter nights made her sick.

It was _her_ that Sam turned to when he felt bad. It was _her_ that Naruto kissed at night and cuddled with when they slept in their bed. _She_ was Sam's mother and Naruto's girlfriend. Not Hinata. No one else but her.

Sighing, Sakura ran a hand through her pink hair. Sitting in front of her, happily playing with his smashed carrots, Sam grinned when she turned her attention his way.

Looking at him with the orange mess smeared all over his hands and face and making his blond hair stand on end, she couldn't help but feel as though it was so _right._

When Sam had been brought into her and Naruto's lives, it hadn't for one minute felt unnatural. It was almost instinctive how much she had come to love and care for the baby.

Smiling, Sakura tenderly ran a wet napkin across the baby's face to clean it, and didn't attempt to stop the feeling of protectiveness that welled up inside of her.

Sam was _her_ son. She and Naruto would raise him together.

She wouldn't settle for anything less.

Now all she had to do was tell Naruto and sign the paperwork to make it official.

"Sakura, are you in here?" she heard a deep voice call from the foyer to her boyfriend's apartment. Grinning, she got to her feet.

"In here Naruto. Sam is just finishing up his lunch," when her boyfriend came into view, she tilted her head a little. He wasn't dressed the same way he usually was.

Instead of his regular outfit, he wore an orange dress shirt and black dress pants. When he saw the confused look on her face, he grinned sheepishly at her, one his hands hidden behind his back.

"What's going on?" she asked, whipping her hands on a towel and walking towards him.

"I need you to get dressed up. Can you get ready in fifteen minutes?"

She frowned and rested her hands on her hips, "Of course I can. What's going on, Naruto? Did I miss something?"

"I'll explain it all to you later," he said. His face turned a slight shade of pink when the hand behind his back came into view and she saw he clutched a small bouquet of red, white, and pink roses in his hand. She gasped at the sight of them.

She peeked up at him through her lashes, "Are those… For me?" she asked hesitantly with a blush appearing on her face. His grin widened even as his blush got a little darker.

"Yeah… They're for you. But you have to promise to be dress nice in fifteen minutes, okay?"

Reaching forward to take the flowers from his hand, she felt a blush warm her cheeks. "Okay, but…"

She stopped when she felt his warm fingers pressed against her lips. She blinked up at him when he shook his head. "No questions, Sakura. Just go get ready."

She sighed and shot him one last look. "Fine. But what about Sam? Do I need to get him ready too?"

He shook his head as he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to gently guide her toward her bedroom. "Ino and Hinata said they were going to take him for a few hours. Now go get ready or we'll be late."

Huffing, she did as he asked, but couldn't stop herself from burying her face in the fragrant blooms of flower that were in her hands and taking a deep breath.

Whatever Naruto had up his sleeve, she had a feeling she wasn't going to regret listening to him.

ooooo

"He should be ready for a nap in about an hour or so," Sakura told Ino while Naruto shifted impatiently behind her. In front of her, Ino nodded and smiled at the young pinkette's concern, "And remember he likes to cuddle after his naps a little, so just walk around with him for a…"

"Sakura," Naruto interrupted, "We're only going to be gone for a few hours. She doesn't need to know everything."

The pinkette shot him a small half-hearted glare before turning back to the fussing baby in the other shinobi's arms. While Sakura had been instructing Ino and Hinata, Sam had seemed to sense that something was wrong and had begun to cry in earnest. When he saw her attention on her, he sobbed and lifted his arms toward her pleadingly.

She had to blink back tears and couldn't stop herself from gathering the baby against her chest. He immediately nuzzled his wet face against her neck and clung to the material of her blouse in his tiny fists, but would not be consoled.

"We'll be back before you know it Sam," she whispered against the crown of his head. Pressing a lingering kiss to his blonde head, she took once last breath, before shakily, but firmly prying his hands from her clothing and handing him to the sympathetic shinobi.

She took a step back away from the child and had to turn her back when he tried to reach toward her again, instinctively turning into Naruto's warmth. Her partner sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steer her out of his apartment.

"He'll be fine," he whispered once they had stepped out into the warm night air. Sakura took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Smiling up at him, she nodded.

"I know, but this is the first time he's been away from either of us for more than a few minutes. It's… Harder than I thought it would be."

He nodded and pressed her a little more firmly against his side.

"If you want we can cut the night a little shorter…"

"No. You've put so much thought into this and tonight… Tonight is about us. We will see Sam soon enough."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Exactly. Don't worry. I'll make sure you enjoy yourself."

ooooo

"Can I take it off yet?" Sakura asked impatiently. Behind her with his hands on her shoulders to guide her, Naruto grinned and squeezed her shoulders briefly.

"Not yet. A few more steps and we'll be there."

She sighed and continued to slowly shuffle forward with his guidance. After they had left Naruto's home and she had calmed down, and Naruto had insisted on blind folding her and demanded that she not peek out of the blindfold. Whatever the surprise was, it was obviously something he was very excited about, if his slightly rushed pushing on her shoulders was any indication.

"Almost there… Almost there… Okay, you can open your eyes now."

She immediately reached up to yank the piece of cloth from her eyes and blinked a little to get used to the moonlight. The sight that greeted her made her gasp.

They stood in front of the very large Sakura tree. The colors of the blooms seemed to glow and create their own lighting that made Sakura blink in surprise. Turning to her boyfriend, she grinned.

"It's so beautiful."

Naruto grinned and nodded wordlessly, "And that's not all. I set up a picnic and everything."

Turning, she saw the blanket and basket laid out at the base of the tree and felt her heart lurch in her chest.

When she felt warm hands clasp her shoulders, she gently leaned into the heat of him, "What… What brought this on?" she heard him chuckle behind her.

"You think I didn't hear from Ino and Hinata. About how wrong it is that we haven't gone on a date yet?"

At his words, she groaned and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I never meant for them to yell at you about it. I just… Thought it would be nice, is all."

He squeezed her shoulders, "I know and I agree. That's why I set this up. Besides, I know how much you've been stressing out about the adoption papers and stuff, so I wanted to give you a night to just relax and be my girlfriend."

She bit her lip and turned in his grip to face him. Reaching up, she framed his face between the palms of her hands, his eyes falling to meet hers. "How can you be so oblivious and childish one minute, and the most thoughtful, sweetest boyfriend the next?"

He grinned down at her, "Maybe I'm more complicated than I appear."

Her smile turned gentle as she skimmed her fingertips across the lines of his lips, "I've known that for a long time now. But despite that, you still manage to catch me off guard."

"Are we just going to stand here and talk, or are you going to go over there and taste my awesome cooking skills?"

She felt the blood drain from her cheeks, "_You_ cooked?"

At the expression on her face, he couldn't stop himself from throwing back his head and laughing, "No," he managed between chuckles, "Don't worry. Ino cooked and made everything. Well… It was most probably her mom," he chuckled, "So you don't have to suffer tonight," he finished off with a big grin and gave her a thumbs up.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, "Good," reaching down, she clasped his warm hand in hers and began to tug him towards the blanket, "I feel much better knowing that."

ooooo

An hour later, surrounded by the now empty containers of food, Naruto and Sakura leaned back against the base of the Sakura tree, their sides brushing together as they shifted to get comfortable.

"That was delicious," Naruto sighed, rubbing his satisfied stomach.

She laughed and looked over at him, "I guess it's a good thing Ino knows you so well or else there wouldn't have been nearly enough for both of us."

He didn't bother to dignify that with a response. Tilting her head back, the pinkette blinked her eyes up at the night sky, marveling at the sight of the stars through the branches of the Sakura tree.

"It's beautiful out here," she murmured, leaning her head against the bark of the tree. Next to her, Naruto looked up at the stars, but didn't comment. Chancing a look over at her and seeing her content smile, he bit his lip.

"Did… Did you have fun tonight?" he asked hesitantly, keeping his gaze trained on the night sky above him when she turned her attention to him.

"Of course I did! I…" she smiled a little, "I really needed this. I think we both did."

His heart racing in his ears, Naruto turned to face Sakura fully, tucking his feet underneath him so that he kneeled by her side. Reaching into his pocket, he palmed the item in its depths and felt his mouth go a little dry with nerves.

"Sakura, I…" He had to swallow the lump that wanted to lodge in his throat when she turned to look at him expectantly, "I didn't only put this whole thing together to give us a break, though we _did_ need it. I actually did it to… Ask you something."

She tilted her head at his solemn expression and nodded for him to continue. He took a breath and reached forward with his free hand to clasp one of hers, cradling it as if it were made of porcelain, "Sakura, I know you've been really stressed out about the adoption and I promised myself that I wouldn't pressure you one way or the other. It's your decision and I won't try to change it once you've made up your mind, but I just thought that… You deserved to be asked properly, you know?"

She frowned a little, "What do you mean?"

He took a breath and plunged on, "Sakura Haruno, will you raise Sam with me?"

Silence followed his slightly rushed words as the pinkette stared up at him, her lips parted slightly and her eyes wide with surprise. A blush that rivaled the colour of her hair appeared on her face.

He shifted nervously but forced himself to keep his gaze leveled with hers. But as the seconds ticked by, one more excruciating than the one before it, he couldn't keep his silence, "Sakura?"

She seemed to shake herself out of her daze and he felt his shoulders relax at her answering grin. He stayed still as she gripped the hand that cradled hers and brought the back of it to her lips. Her eyes closed on a wave of emotion so powerful she couldn't breathe for a full second.

'_This man,'_ she thought, '_This man will be the end of me one day.'_

Inhaling shakily through her nose, she opened her eyes and met his earnest gaze. "Naruto," she began softly, a tender smile playing at the edge of her lips and her eyes bright with unshed tears, "I _have_ been very anxious this last week, trying to make my decision. There were a lot of factors to consider. It isn't only you and me that we have to think about; it's Sam. He's the one we have to consider the most. We have to think of what's best for him. I know in my heart that you are the best man to raise him," reaching forward, she rested her palm against the planes of his chest, directly over his heart, "This is the reason you would be the best father to that baby. You're the most loyal, caring, passionate man, _person_ I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I know, and so does anyone that's ever met you, that you would do _anything_ for those you love and care for. But…" she paused and her gaze dropped to their clasped hands.

"But am _I_ the best thing to Sam? Would it be in his best interest for me to help you raise him or would there be someone better for the job?" when Naruto opened his mouth to object, she pressed a finger to his lips, "These were the thoughts that have gone through my mind during this hellish week. That is, until I came to realize something. I realized that I don't care that I may not be the best person for Sam. Hell, for all I know, there very well could be someone that would be better for him. But I do know I love that boy as if he _was _my son. I would do anything for him. I would care for him until the day I die and I now know just how much of a mother to him I've already become in these last two months. So in answer to your question, Naruto. Yes, I will help you raise Sam. Because you, me and Sa … We're a family."

Naruto let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and couldn't stop himself from tugging on their clasped hands so she tumbled against his chest. Wrapping his arm around her, he buried his face in her pink locks, breathing in deeply for a moment.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me Sakura," he murmured against the skin of her neck. She couldn't stop the shudder of delight that danced down her spine at the feel of his hot breath on her and tightened her grip on him. After a moment, he pulled back and his grin was back full force, "Now that that's decided, I wanted to give you something."

The hand that had been buried in his pocket finally emerged, something clutched in his fist. Lifting it so she could see in the dim lighting, he let his fingers uncurl and reveal what lay in his grip.

Nestled in his palm, a beautiful glass necklace gleamed in the moonlight. In the center of the glass, dancing gently, a small twister spun strongly. With wide eyes, Sakura reached forward to gently touch the glass surface.

"There's a twister in this necklace…" she breathed.

"I had Kakashi help me forge it. I put the wind in myself," he boasted proudly, "He helped me embed my wind nature chakra in there. It will never go out, even if it's dropped into water or onto the ground. It's… It's to show you that no matter what, a part of me will always be with you."

Pressing a hand against her trembling lips, she looked up at him, "It's beautiful, Naruto. I'll treasure it forever."

Grinning he mummured, "Turn around," doing as he said, the pinkette reached behind her to gather her hair and bared her neck to the warm air.

Her eyes closed as the necklace came to settle on the hollow of her throat and cooled the skin it touched.

When Naruto's fingers gently brushed the skin of her shoulders, she reached up and ran a fingertip over the glass surface, marveling at the heat it emitted.

She turned back to him and silently wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against his chest, "What would I do without you?" she whispered shakily. She felt his chest vibrate with his small laugh.

"Who knows? Now, you'll never have to find out."

Her grip around his waist tightened for a moment, "I'm so glad I met you, Naruto. You make me _so happy_."

Pressing a kiss against her luscious lips he simply breathed her in and reveled in the feel of her curves pressing against his angles, "Same here, Sakura. I feel the same way. I felt that way since we were in the academy."

ooooo

**Hoped everyone enjoyed it :) Please don't forget to review, fav, and follow if you haven't.**


End file.
